


Charmed

by RN2017



Series: Dhampir Diaries [1]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drama, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Where Do I Start?

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author’s Notes: Starts off at the night of the lust charm. I’m looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review!! The info I use a lot for this story I find at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **Wiki, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Prologue: Where Do I Start?

There are some secrets you never tell people, it not because you want to keep this secrets from them. It is simply because the secrets doesn’t apply to them. Rose’s secret was only known by one, her best friend, the Mori princess Lissa Dragomir. It all started just after the accident.

At first it was just a feeling, a pull towards Lissa but soon it was a full on bond in more ways than one. Not only could they heard each other’s thoughts, but they inside each other’s heads, seeing and hearing what the other saw or heard. The bond leaded to an even closer friendship.

Blood. She knew it was a part of very Mori’s life style. For her however she never needed it. But after the accident something changed. Rose woke up with a massive headache and a pair of fangs she didn’t know what to do with. When she stared into the mirror she screamed. It was late in the vampire night and she knew that this just might be a dream. Finding no more fangs, after she check again in the mirror, she went back to sleep.

It wasn’t until a few days later where she lazily yawned in class. To many normal Dhampir this was normal, just a yawn. It was only until Lissa point out moment later that Rose really did have fangs. With a week of having fangs Rose energy faded to point where she could barely get up. Lissa finally convince her to try blood to see if it would make her better.

Surprisingly, it did. With moments of draining the blood bag that Lissa had brought, Rose felt much better. Not soon after Rose and Lissa were having break into the medical clinic to steal many blood bags to keep Rose and her secret safe. However, after they had left St. Vladimir’s Academy finding blood was easier than they had original thought.

Magic. Mori grew up with it and so did Rose. She like every women in the Hathaway family before her, Rose’s powers started up when she was just five. Every summer since then Rose’s mother would teach her magic. Compared to the Mori she knew much more about magic and how to use it. It became very useful of the last two years when she was away from the Academy. She never told Lissa that she always had powers, Lissa simple assume that they developed after the accident. She became stronger after she fully recovered and continued to practice magic after they left the Academy.

But Rose’s magic wasn’t elemental magic like the Mori. The Mori could control one of the four elements: water, fire, earth, or air, with the expectation of Lisa, who controlled spirit. Rose’s magic was more than just elemental, but of light, darkness and energy. Rose’s family had a book, grimoire, a textbook of magic. Her grimoire included instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms and divination and also how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, and demons. The Hathaway clan has passed down this grimoire from mother to daughter. In a sense they were witches but the Mori didn’t need to know that.

Apart from the bond, the blood and the magic Rose was not different than any other Dhampir.

“Rose?” A voice pulled Rose from her thoughts. Lissa stood in front of her dressed in the standard school uniforms of St. Vladimir’s Academy. “I thought you wanted to talk to me.”

Rose nodded, “Yea, I did.” She took a deep breath and looked up for her lace on the horizon of the two am sky. “Do you remember that night Victor took you?”

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter One: Lust Charms

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author’s Notes: For this scene I used part form the movie and the book. Also I have begun writing the next chapter so it should be out soon. So you might see quotes from both. I’m looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review!! The info I use a lot for this story I find at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **Wiki, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter One: Lust Charms

**Two and Half Months Ago…**

“Dimitri!” Rose yelled as she banged on the door. “Dimitri, let me in! Dimitri, let me in, I think Lissa is in trouble!” The door opened to reveal a worried Russian God.

“Rose, what’s wrong?” Dimitri asked as he stepped aside to let Rose into his room.

“What is right?” Warmth engulfed Rose as feeling of want charged through Rose. “Sweet sassy molassy.” Rose whispered as she entered the room.

She could hear his heart under his skin starting to beat wildly. Her senses have been in overdrive since the accident, and never since she can see, hear, taste, smell and feel the world must sharper than before. She sat forward towards Dimitri and could smell the aroma of her Russian God. It was an earthly scent, like the way wood smell after it rained and hint of mint.

“Rose?” He questioned.

Rose move her hand to touch his face but with a quick arm Dimitri stop her. Suddenly Dimitri felt the same lust and want that raced through Rose. An electric current ran through both Rose and Dimitri that placed them into a haze.

“What are we doing?” Dimitri asked almost confused.

“Everything.” Rose said breathlessly. He brushed his lips to hers and in a hurry Rose take off his shirt. He felt her hand on his bare chest and wanted to bring her closer.

“I love your dress.” He smiled. “Let’s burn it.”

Rose smiled as Dimitri unzipped her dress and tossed it into the fire. He brushed his lips to hers again while pushing her against him.

“Roza.” He whispered softly.

They kissed again repeatedly, each kiss increasing in passion. Dimitri spared a moment to shut and lock the door of his room. But a hand held on to him and pulled him towards their body. They fell back on to the bed with Dimitri on top of Rose.

“O, Roza.” He said again before he kissed her deeply.

She was grasping for air by the time both of their clothes were striped. Her legs were on either side of his waist with her hands clawing at his shoulders. They were naked together on the bed, Dimitri was kissing down Rose’s jaw and neck, slowing teasing her between her breasts with his lips. And her rose necklace that held tightly in place. Rose let out a soft moan. His hand cupped her breast, pinching each erect nipple, and slowly brought his mouth to one. She grasped as he sucked gently as Rose intensify in pleasure beneath him.

“Dimitri.” Rose whispered. However, there was some nagging her at the back of her brain something there was important. Something that she needed to do. But all thoughts were forgotten when Dimitri’s fingers brushes her clit.

His ministrations with her opening along with his thumb circling her clit after a swipe had her coming. Rose could feel his hardness against her leg and she wondered what it would feel like inside of her. She stiffened slightly when she came and moaned long and deep, her thoughts still on his hard length.

“Roza, you are so wet.” Dimitri’s soft voice whispered in her ear. “I wonder what you taste like.”

Rose released a delicate moan in respond. With her brain full of lust she can barely talk. Dimitri kisses her deeply before he quickly moves down her body once more. The closer he gets to her entrance the slower he trails. First he traced her hips with his tongue. Rose’s had are in his hair, holding on tight. He holds her willing hips down as she tries to move against him, spreading them wide so he can began his feast.

Dimitri’s tongue swipes against her folds. He flatten his tongue and swipes over and of her folds until she can’t take anymore. Until finally Dimitri’s lips latches onto her clit and sucks wildly. She comes undone for the second time within minutes.

“Dimitri!” she shouts. He smiled against her thighs, placing a chaste kiss there.

“Are you ready to come for a third time, my Roza?” Dimitri whispers against her ear. She nods eagerly. He catches her lips and pins her wandering hand above her head. “Roza.” He muttered. He lines himself with her opening and looks into her eyes for permission. And with a slightly nod, he swiftly enters her.

A cry of pain sound from below Dimitri. When he looks at his Roza small tears haven formed in the corner of her eyes. He stilled and kiss Rose, releasing her hands from above her head. He waited until she give the ok to continue, he felt bad for cause his Roza pain. But return he would make sure Rose would feel pleasure.

Slowly he moved again. He was thrusting in and out of her moving rhythmically. Slowly the sharp pain Rose had felt changed into a dull ache. And soon she was feeling the pleasure of making love with Dimitri, her Russian God. It was only moments after did she feel the bloodlust return. Something that she had been starve off for the last few weeks here at St. Vladimir’s. Both she and Lissa had tried to get enough blood bags every week to help sustain her. But since they were restricted to classes and their rooms there was barely any free time to use compulsion on the Mori staff at the clinic.

As her fangs peaked out and her eyes turned a bright red she turned into Dimitri’s neck. She licked, nibbled and kissed just under his earlobe. His thrust began faster, the more she continued. She prepare to bite in as she hold tighter to Dimitri’s torso. And with one last kiss she pierced the place where his shoulder met his neck and drank.

Dimitri still for moment when he felt pain on his left shoulder. But then there was this euphoric feeling that spread through his bones. He thrust even faster, and harder. It was almost like he couldn’t stop. After drinking her fill she let go and soon she came.

“Dimitri.” She whispered quietly as she came. Rose pulled Dimitri with her in a sea of bliss. They separated and released lying side by side. Dimitri could see the blood on her lips and could now feel the sore pain of her bite. But he didn’t care.

Rose want to turn the light off in the bedroom. However her rose necklace got caught on one of the blankets and was pull off of Rose. It was only then did they realize what they had done. And now Rose, and Dimitri dashed to go save her friend Lissa.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author’s Notes: I’m looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review!! The info I use a lot for this story I find at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Two: Secrets

**Present Day**

_Wow_ , Lissa thought inside of Rose’s mind.

“Is that all you have to say?” Rose spoke out loud. She look again both way to make sure the hallway was still empty.

“What do you want me to say?” Lissa questioned, Rose shrugged. “So,” she gave a knowing look, “How was it?”

“I was…” Rose paused and looked back over the horizon, “I was wonderful.” She said miserably.

“If it was so wonderful, why do you look all depressed?” Rose sighed and shook off her sadness.

“I’m fine, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about.” It was true that the night was both highlight and a start of a downfall of Rose Hathaway. She was with the love of life and made love for the first time but yet after it all seemed different. The training after was strained. They barely said three words to each after that night with expectation of “Hi” and “Goodbye” during their training sessions.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Lissa asked.

“You know that I am a bit different from the rest of the Dhampir here right?” Lissa nodded. “Well, in addition to the whole drinking blood thing and the magical element thing, I think I have discovered something else I can do.”

“Ooo, and what is that exactly? I mean you are practically a Mori.” Rose smiled and nodded in agreement. “Seriously, I think you should have guardian.” Rose and Lissa laughed.

“Yea, ok, whatever.” Rose paused, and dropped her smile. “I think…I think I might, maybe, but not a one hundred percent, sure that I am …”

“You are…?” Lissa whispered. “Rose split it!”

“I think I am pregnant.” The words flew out of her mouth she felt like she had just let go of a very heavy burden.

“Wait.” Lissa said, “I thought you said that Dimitri was your one, only, and first time.” Rose nodded. “But that is not possible.”

“I know.” Rose stated. “Why do you think I’m worried?” Lissa held on to Rose’s hands. “If I am than I would have do something that no Dhampir can do, again. But what scare me that most is that if I am pregnant what the Mori will do.” 

* * *

Dimitri was on guard duty when he first heard voices from down below. There was a game he liked to play in head, where he would guess who the voice belong to, or what the voices where to each other. Like a couple in love, a pair friends becoming enemies or the moment before great friends become lovers.

As he walked the hall overlooking the lower levels of the walkway he was able to identify the voices. “You are…?” It was the princess Vasilisa Dragomir. “Rose split it!” But he should call Lissa as she liked to be called.

He recognized the voice as Rose Hathaway, a flicker of pain sprang from his chest. After what had happen the night of Lissa kidnapping they were never the same. He talk her, no **urged** her to tell the Headmistress what happened but she wouldn’t budge. She said that is wasn’t his fault. He had ruined something special. He didn’t even realize how special until he saw the blood stains on his sheet. She was a virgin.

“I think I am pregnant.” Dimitri paused his thinking, and his steps to listen to the conversation.

“Wait.” Lissa said, “I thought you said that Dimitri was your one, only, and first time.” Rose nodded. “But that is not possible.”

“I know.” Rose stated. “Why do you think I’m worried?” Rose sighed. “If I am than I would have do something that no Dhampir can do, again. But what scare me that most is that if I am pregnant what the Mori will do.”

“So, what do you have in mind?” Lissa ask.

“Why do you all I think that I always have a plan?”

“I don’t know because you I always do.” Lissa paused. “Do you have a plan?”

“Of course, you didn’t think I would tell you something as massive as this and not have a plan.” He could hear Rose take in a deep breath. “First, I need to know for sure if I am really pregnant or if I am just making this up in my head. But in order to do that I have to leave school grounds and get a hold of a pregnant test.” The whole time all Dimitri could do was hold his breathe.

“Actually, I don’t think you will have to leave to get a pregnant test.” Lissa answered a bit shyly.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I have friends I can talk to here, who owe me. Plus they will not tell because they will not remember.” Lissa whispered to Rose.

“And here, I thought that the Dhampir were sexual active, looks like I really need to look out for you more. But back on topic, if I’m in fact pregnant then we have to see Esmeralda, and that will require another trip.”

“How do you plan to see Esmeralda?” Lissa said, “It’s not like Headmistress Kirova is going to let us go to Boston.”

“You don’t have any faith in me at all.” The voice of Rose and Lissa were beginning to fade. Dimitri tried his best to follow but Lissa and Rose had already began to turn a corner were Dimitri couldn’t trail behind without be noticed. “I have plan to that too.”

Dimitri stood there for a while thinking about the words Rose first say to Lissa. _I think I am pregnant._ But the school’s bell rang and he remembered that he had training with Rose in a few minutes.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter Three: Training with a Russian God

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author’s Notes: Sorry this took a little long. I was moving out from college a few days ago and I’m still unpacking most of my things. Also I’m still looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Three: Training with a Russian God

His mind races as he walked down the halls towards the training gym. There were many things Dimitri want to ask Rose. As he was replaying the night in his mind, he can up with question he wanted answered.

The first one was about the marks he found the next day where his shoulder meet his neck. When he woke up the next morning his left side of his neck and shoulder was throbbing in pain. He looked in the mirror and saw two angry red puncher holes, the size of normal vampire marks. Suddenly, he had questions but over the last two months or so Rose seemed to avoid him and vice versa.

Dimitri made it to the gym in time to change into his training clothes. He took a deep breath and waited for Rose to come through the gyms double doors.

* * *

She show up five minutes late per usual, however, Dimitri barely notice as he reading his new western. She dressed in her training gear placed her things on the bleachers and began stretching. Since she said talked to Lissa about the whole being possible pregnant thing her mood lighten but then she realized she had training with Dimitri in ten.

Just as she finished she supposed, “Laps?” She turned to Dimitri who had finally put his new book away.

Dimitri nodded, “I will come with you.” He said in a clam voice.

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise for the last few weeks it seemed the Dimitri avoid her anytime he could especial with laps. She made the mistake of asking if he wanted to come along one week after Lissa was kidnapped. It resulted in an entire training session just running laps around St. Vladimir’s, alone.  

As Dimitri looked up to Rose, she wiped the surprise off her face and nodded. She let him take the lead and trailed after him.

* * *

Dimitri ran side by side Rose the entire time during the twenty laps. They never sped up or slowed down, and during that time Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to talk to Rose.

It wasn’t until he look next to him did he realized that Rose was on the ground coughing over the brushes. He ran back over to Rose, just as she began vomiting. “I’m taking you to the medical clinic. But after that we need to talk.” He said calmly like always.

Once was finish she wiped her mouth and took a large gulp of water to clean up. “No.” She stated. Rose try to continue but again she throw up over the brushes.

“You have to go to the clinic.” Dimitri said, his voice stern.

Rose continued to shake her head. “This isn’t something the clinic can help me with.”

Rose for the last few weeks had been splurging on food and on blood. Her thirst for the stuff had increased. Two or three bags of blood lasted her about two weeks normally but lately it been more like three or four days. And this what happens when the blood runs out. Her body starts to reject even human food until there at least some blood in her system, Lissa and Rose found this out the hard way when they were away for the Academy.

Dimitri took one look at Rose and knew she wasn’t going to make it to the clinic in time and that is if she didn’t fight him. “Fine.” He said in defeat, “If I don’t take you to the clinic, then I want to talk to you.”

“Now?” She questioned, “You want to talk **now**. You have avoid me for the last two months or so and now you want to talk.”

“Yes.” He said. “Do we have a deal?”

Rose looked down at his open hand and considered what he wanted. If she took the deal he might want to talk about that night but then again this might the only time she might get a break from this everlasting demands. “Deal.” Rose shook Dimitri’s hand.

He led her by the hand across the field quickly and into the wood surrounding the school. After a few minutes he stopped and motion for her to take a seat on an old tree stump while he did the same.

“So, what it is you want to talk to me about?”

“Do you remember that night that Victor took Lissa?”

Rose nodded slowly. “Yes what about it?”

“I know, Rose.” He paused looking down at his hands, “I heard you and Lissa in the corridor early about what you said.” Rose froze, now it looks like on top of everything she and Lissa would have to find a better talking spot.

“What did you hear?” The conversation she had with Lissa pretty mush cover almost everything she and Lissa were covering up for in the last two years. plus a band new problem.

“You said that you thought that you were pregnant and that I could be the father.” There was silence for a few moments. Rose wanted to say somethng. “But I want to ask you if it was true or not?” Dimitri look over at Rose, and meet her eyes. “Rose, are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know.” She said, truthfully. “Over the last few weeks I have been starving out of mind, I’m constantly thirst and my mood seems to be on a roller coaster. I don’t know for sure. That why I wanted to tell Lissa and see if I could prove it.” Rose sighed. “I wanted to keep it secret just in case I was proven wrong. But if I am, the baby is yours.”

Dimitri let out the breath he was holding. There was a large chance that he could be a father. But there was something wrong with this picture. “But I’m a Dhampir and so are you, it’s not possible for us to children together.”

Rose smiled, “That’s exactly what Lissa said.” Rose began stretching her sore muscles in her arms. “But we have a theory about why I might be able to have children with another Dhampir.” She took in a deep breath and said, “We think that I am shadow-kissed.”

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter Four: The Test

**Author’s Notes: So, I’m trying to write longer chapters but now the chapters will not be as few. Hope you guys understand. And now I have a beta to help me this story so hopefully the next dew chapters will be easier to write and then post for you guy to read. Also the chapter before this one have been corrected (small changes nothing big). Please review!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Four: The Test

For the remaining time of the training session Rose told Dimitri about what she and Lissa had found about shadow-kissed Anna, Vladimir’s Guardian. By the time the sun rose in the sky Rose was strained. She didn’t mention anything that Dimitri didn’t ask about, which wasn’t much.

As they walked back Rose felt lighter. Dimitri barely ask anything about the possible pregnancy not that Rose wanted to think about it. But Dimitri still regarded her differently.

Just before Rose left the gym to shower in the locker room, the burning in the back of her throat returned. She could feel her eyes changing and her fang elongating through her gums. Blood. She needed it badly. Rose cursed herself, she knew she needed to get more blood bags this morning. But with waking late and getting caught up in her thoughts of a possible pregnancy, she had not been able to.

“Rose, are you ok?” Dimitri asked. _I must have stopped walking_ , she thought to himself. He was behind her and had also stopped. “Yea, I ok, I was just loss in thought.”

As long as she could make it to the locker, she would be fine and send Lissa a message to drip into the emergency sash that she and Lissa put away for cases like this.

Dimitri didn’t move, “Are you sure?” He moved closer to Rose. She could smell him, and her hunger increased.

“Please Dimitri leave.” She begged. Rose would lose control if he came any closer.

“Why?” Dimitri came closer to Rose and turn her around so that she would face him. Dimitri had seen Strigoi but seeing Rose made him shutter. He could never see Rose as a Strigoi, but as he looked at her bright red eyes, and sharpen he could see she change into one of the undead. “Rose?” he questioned.

Rose closed her eyes and decided, “Dimitri, I’m hungry.” She was expected a Guardian to stake her where she stood.

Dimitri’s mind was racing he had to choose what to do. He swallowed his fear and asked, “What do you need?” He voice was barely a whisper but when Rose hear him, she open her eyes again.

“I need blood.” She stated. Dimitri nodded and took both her bag and his and walked into the girl’s locker room. He placed the bags on the floor. He took off the duster he was wearing, and started to pull back on of his sleeves.

“No.” Rose said and shook her head. Dimitri was confused, she said she needed blood and that is what he was going to give her.  

“Take off your shirt and sit, Dimitri.” Rose told him. Dimitri hesitated for a moment, and then slowly took off his shirt and sit at the edge of the single bleacher that ran the length of the locker way.

She can feel his eyes on her. Rose moved in front of Dimitri and removed her top, leaving her in her sports bra. “Rose?” She knew he was scare easily and this might be her only chance to prove that she was not a threat.

“Relax, I can bite in if her heart racing to fast, blood will be painting the wall in no time.” In that moment, Dimitri felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He nodded and continue to stare at Rose. He also noted that she had done this before. He took a deep breath trying to calm his heart rate. “It’s very simple.”

He feel his lips on his right cheek, “Relax.” She whispered in his ear. He sallow his fear again and opened his eyes to see Rose standing inches from his face. Rose slowly sit in Dimitri’s lap, his hands on her torso. She repeated the word, “Relax.” Use her compulsion to calm Dimitri down.

She kissed his lips, softly. Rose could hear his heart slow a bit. She expected Dimitri to focus and slow his heart not kiss he back. As she lips opened she felt his lips move under her. His tongue inches out and slip against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and continued to kiss him in spite of her fangs. Slowly her heated kisses began trailing along his jaw and down his throat. She can feel him harden as her hip grounded against hers. His pulse quicken. She licked and sucked at his throat. Dimitri’s strong arms and hands kept her close.

Her fangs glazed his throat. Her arms and head angled Dimitri’s neck in the right position. As his pulse slowly down briefly, she pierced his neck. A deep moan sounded from Rose’s throat, as the red liquid poured into her mouth. Dimitri stilled down her touch, but then he feel the bliss of her bite spread through him as it did months ago. He let out a breath in pleasure.

But the pleasure didn’t last long as Rose let go of his neck after ten long counts. Rose slowly lick up the drops of free flowing blood. “See, simple.” Rose whispered.

* * *

Dimitri and Rose left the locker room in silence. Rose knew that at some point Dimitri would have questions about this new discovery, if only he knew the whole truth. Rose sighed as they went their separate ways.

Rose headed up to her room. When she got in the hallway she saw a familiar face.

“Hi, Lissa.” Rose gave her a tried smile. “What are you doing here? It after curfew.” Rose said as she let Lissa into her dorm.

“Well let’s just say a score a test for you in recorded time.” Lissa took out the test from her bag and sat on Rose’s bed.

“How did you get it so quickly?” Lissa opened her mouth to explain when Rose changed her mind, “Forget it, I don’t want to know.”

Rose sighed and placed her bag at the edge of her bed on the ground. “What has gotten into you?” Lissa cross her legs and lend on Rose’s bed.

“Dimitri knows.” She stated plainly.

Lissa suddenly stood up and walked down to Rose, “What does he know?” He questioned.

“He hear us talking after class, when we were in the halls. And by the way I told you we needed a better talking spot. And he knows about me possibly being pregnant.” Lissa gawked. “And there is the possibly that he knows about the blood thing.”

“Tell him everything why don’t you.” Lissa yelled. But after a while Lissa thought about it. “It’s my fault isn’t.” Lissa said. “I can’t get you enough blood bags and now you have to tell Dimitri to hopes he might let you feed from him when I can’t get you enough blood bags.” She was sitting on Rose’s bed now with Rose sitting next to her.

“Lissa it’s not your fault.” Rose intertwined her hands with Lissa, “Now where is the test?” He questioned Lissa. “I mean you do want to know if you are an aunt or not, right?”

Lissa smiled, “Right.” She and Rose laughed. “Here.” She said, pulling the test from the bed and handed it to Rose.

“Thanks.” Rose took a deep breath and headed for the door.

“I’ll be here when you find out.” Lissa said, as Rose closed the door to the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the tub after she read the instructions and peed on the stick. Now all she had to do was wait. After the three minute mark was up she flipped the stick over to reveal the results. Before she knew she saw black.

* * *

Lissa hear the thump of a body hitting the floor. She rushed over to the bathroom door and pull it out to see Rose out cold. But before she tied to wake Rose up she caught the results of the pregnancy test. _POSTIVE._

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter Five: Practicing Magic

**Author’s Notes: I have a lot of great ideas for this story. And I have guessed how chapters this might be. It might be around 30-40 chapters and if everyone like it I might do I squeal. Please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Five: Practicing Magic

 It had been a week since Rose had found out the she was pregnant, it had been a long week. Rose had been trying with all her might to remain calm. There was nothing she could do about the pregnancy, it had happened and she had to deal with it head on just like everything in her life. She just hoped in the end it would all work out. Life had thrown her a few curve balls in her time and this was no different.

It was now Saturday which meant that both Lissa and Rose could stay up and practice magic without interruptions. Something that had been putting off for far too long. Thankfully thought the dry spell was coming to an end. Over the last few weeks both Lissa and Rose had been trying to find a place to practice without the Guardians and the other students find out what they were doing. But it had proven to not be an easy task.

There had been a deep concern about the safety of everyone on campus, so everyone had been on their toes. Kids were finding new places to hide, and guardians were working on overtime to find those hiding places. Thankfully recently they were letting down their guard, and Rose had found a spot, right out in the open.

As she raced down the hall she wondered what she should say to Dimitri. She needed to get things straight with him, but that was a lot easier said than done. Last time she talked to him was a day after she found out she was pregnant. Rose had told him that the test would take time, so for the past week she had been doing laps around the school grounds with Dimitri be her side. But the next time they would meet, she would have to tell him. There was no way she could keep this from Dimitri, especially not since he was truly a part of it.

However, she wasn't ready for the questions that the Headmistress would throw at her, the stares from classmates or what the Moroi doctors would do if they knew her baby's father was Dhampir, if they even believed it. She was certain no one would believe her. She was also scared that Dimitri would get in trouble. Would he be fired? Thrown in jail? She hoped not, she knew for a fact that she could not do this without him. The entire situation was a mess, and Rose just wanted everything to work out.

By the time she had made it to their training ring, it was an abandon part of the training field the Dhampir used for their nighttime group trainings, she was already tired. It wasn't much, it was just a simple training field with a few markings in the ground to indicate distance. But it was exactly what the two girls would need.

“Are you ready?” Rose asked Lissa as her friend made her way towards the center of the field.

Lissa shook her head, “No.” Lissa looked tired, and concerned but Rose could not pin point as to why. That was until Lissa yawned. It was early, or late depending on how you looked at it. Rose and Lissa both placed their bags on the side of the field before meeting in the center. “I really want to go back to bed.”

“But then we would never practice together.” Rose complained, making a very cute pouting face.

Lissa broke out in a smile, Rose was able to win anyone over with that pout, the girl was such a beautiful girl. And for once Rose was right. It had been a long time, and this was overdue. Lissa was just tired and valued sleep more than people thought. It was funny seeing as Rose was the one that was always late because she had “slept in”.

“You know that we could never go a day without seeing each other. But practicing is another thing.” Lissa said with a slight frown. “I know since we have found out about our powers that you have wanted to practice. So, what do you have planned for today?”

“Simple. You are going to focus on your spirit while I will focus on my elemental powers. Try to see what we can do together instead of alone. But first we focus by clearing our minds and calming our bodies which leads us to yoga.” Rose knew it would be hard for Lissa, but she looked forward to it. The calmness that came with yoga was something Rose had been longing for. Which many would not expect from her.

They began to stretch and moved into the first positions on their mats. Downward dog was not Rose's favorite but it would get their blood pumping, especially since she had different positions the go from there. Warrior being the next one that she was not happy to do. Rose took lead and showed Lissa with patience she did not know she had how to do each thing. Lissa had done this a few times but it had never peaked her interest. Rose tried hard to hold back her laughter as Lissa nearly fell a few times.

Half through the yoga session Lissa looked up squinting “I have missed the sun.” She took in a deep breath, “I can't believe I miss the warmth so much.”

Rose gigged, she knew what she meant, and it was just strange to hear it coming from her best friend’s lips, her Moroi best friend. Rose missed the sun, but Lissa was almost harmed by it. But she knew what she was talking about. Rose missed the sun as well, but her reasons for being away from it differed from Lissa's.

“What?” Lissa probed, wondering why Rose of all people would find the comment funny.

“It's nothing. I just thought that being Moroi you would hate being in the sunlight all the time.” Rose moved out of downward dog into chataronga and loved the feel of the stretch.

“Just because I have fangs does not mean I don't enjoy the sun. I mean we spend most of our time away from the sun and the world seems so much better in the sunlight, less things to hide from. Everything just seems to open in the sun, unlike the darkness.” Lissa sighed, “I only wish Christian would see it that way.”

“Something wrong in paradise?” Rose questioned, raising her brows in slight confusion, and she went back down into downward dog and gracefully jumped landing in a lunge. Rose stopped and looked over at Lissa.

“Christian and I are fine it’s just, with everything that happened with Victor he has gotten protective especially as of lately.” She sighed loudly, and fell to grass, she was tired and the yoga and sun did have some effect on her.

“What happened?” Rose came out of her position, and sat in front of her friend, eyeing her closely.

“It’s his aunt, Tasha. She is coming to the academy and I have been asking around.” Rose raised an eyebrow, she was not following, and “She is the one he stayed with when his parents turned Strigoi.”

“And what you're worried that she one look at you and say that you aren't good for him?” Rose took Lissa's hands in her own “Please give me a break, you and Christian were meant for each other.”

“I really hope you're right.” Lissa smiled and backed away, even though Rose had not said much she had said the right thing. “Now we practice.” She stepped away and took a deep breath. She focused her energy. “I'm ready.”

Rose took a knife out of her bag and began a series of cuts along her arm. It was one of the test she had first set up when they were away for the Academy. In order to heal only the cuts Lissa needed to focus more of her energy on the skin and capillaries under the skin. Not the nerves or the muscle. It was slightly gruesome but it was the best way to get in some practice. Plus, it did not hurt. And they were more like scratches.

They had learned from others on the outside that the reason why most spirit users went crazy or depressed, was simply because spirit users used too much of their power at once. They needed to control it. To focus only on the power that was needed. And over use of their powers can lead to death, or great insanity, neither which was an option for the girls, so they had to work on it.

Today Lissa was going to focus on Rose's cuts and only the cuts, it was the only thing that needed healing. There was no darkness, or soreness she needed to get rid of. Just the damn cuts. After Rose would put to the test her weakest element fire into making a small fire bird that would fly. It seemed weird but it took the most focus. And for the rest of the time they would practice defensive magic, offensive magic and Lissa's favorite, healing magic.

The entire process was hard, and took up a lot of energy. But they managed to stay focused. They were able together to talk the pain and suffering and fuel it into something positive. It was the only way they could get better. The only way they knew that they could and would stay sane.

* * *

 

Lissa was getting so much better, and was even feeling happier. But Rose was frustrated that things did not go so well on her side. The problem was that Rose's powers were so different. She had to focus more, and it had been so hard.

Fire is the hardest element to master. Rose can create a fireball and light candles. But to create a shape with fire was even harder than with water. Fire flows like water but reacts like air. If fire is forced into a shape it fights back trying to become a mass of flames and heat. However, once this last element is mastered Rose will reach level of her mother.  

They started at dawn around five am, and ended just after noon, midnight their vampire time. And both had never felt more strained than they did that day. They were walking back to their dorms when they saw a familiar sight walking towards them. Rose was afraid for a moment he would call them out for being so late, but instead he gave them a slight smile and came closer.

"Rose. Lissa." He greeted, in his usual professional tone. "What are you doing out of bed so late?" Dimitri asked, but it did not hold all the authority it normally did.

Rose and Lissa looked at each other and then back at Dimitri, debating whether or not they should lie, and what they would make up. With a quick debate in their head they decided. Before Lissa had a chance to talk, Rose stepped forward, with a small smile on her face.

"I was teaching Lissa some self-defense in case she gets kidnapped again. But I made sure that she knows not to use it on others expect those who mean to do her harm." Rose nodded her head, and found it hard to keep the smile off her face.

He nodded, looking between them. "I see." Dimitri looked between the two of them again to see if they were lying or not and then looked directly at Rose. "I think it's time for you two to go the bed."

Both girls nodded and tried to pass him, but Dimitri spoke again. "Rose, I think we need to talk." His voice was stern. And Rose stopped.

 _Be careful about what you say Rose_ , Lissa thought, _he already knows too much._ The thought was both relieving and scary. But then again he was the father of Rose's unborn child.

 _I will_ , Rose thought, _now go to sleep_. Rose smiled at Lissa as she finally headed back to her own dorm.

"Rose…" Dimitri began.

But Rose cut him off, she could not hold it in anymore. "I'm pregnant." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I'm going to keep it, Dimitri."

Dimitri paused for a moment. He was slightly lost in thought but then he looked up with determination. He looked at Rose and held out his hand. Quickly he turned them outside and into the woods surrounding the school. He takes some turns onto different paths and they end up at an old cabin. Rose squints at wondering if it would have meant something to her later on.

"Why is this here?" Rose asked. "I thought that all the housing was closer to the school."

"It was here before the school. I don't think they know that it is even here. Or maybe they do." Dimitri looked around where we were standing and motioned for Rose to follow him inside.

It was a one room cabin with a small bathroom off to the side. When they get inside Dimitri pullout two chairs and set them at the wooden table that sat just between the kitchen and a bedroom. It was oddly comforting in the room. It was small, and cozy. And Rose thought a fire in the fireplace would have finished off the feel.

As Rose stood by the door, she knew to come in closer. Dimitri took a seat and motioned to her, "Rose, sit please." He said calmly, but she knew something was up. Rose slowly made her way to the table. "Thank you for telling me." Dimitri said after a minute or so.

"You want me to tell Headmistress Kirova about the baby." Rose stated, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yes, I think it would be best." He sighed. "You need proper treatment and care. I want you and our baby safe."

"If I tell her then you will be fired and arrested." Rose said fear clawing in her chest, "And then where will I be? Alone and pregnant with no way to support myself. My baby would grow up without a father it deserves to know. I will be an outcast in the community and that is if they don't believe me about you being the father. And if they do we will be under microscopes for the rest of our lives, constantly watched and possibly forced to have another baby."

Dimitri sighed deeply he knew that at some level she right but she was over reacting, he assumed it was the hormones. He would do anything to make sure he would be there for that baby. He had never felt this way before about anyone. Rose was something to him, even if he could not completely pin point what it was. There was a reason he had felt such a pull to her from the beginning.

"I understand but we need to tell Kirova." Dimitri was the reasonable one. He knew they could only hide this for so long.

"I know, but please can we just wait until the first trimester is over. That is when the highest risk of miscarriages occur." Rose sighed deeply, wishing it would not happen to her, but she had done her research. And they had just conceived a miracle child, what if they told and it was for nothing.

Dimitri nodded. "Fine." He stood up and headed for the door but Rose wasn't going to let him go.

"Dimitri, don't go." Rose needed him now more than ever. She knew their feeling had been growing, but they weren't in love. They just could not be. Not yet at least. But she knew it was almost there, it could be so much more.

"I have to finish my shift, it ends soon and I should head back to get some sleep. We are getting ready for a trip soon. And I need to see how this ski resort will be. I need to make sure it is safe." Dimitri was trying to be rational, but the way Rose was looking at him was telling him to do something else.

Rose held on to his hand, "Please stay with me." Rose stepped closer and placed her lips on his, and in that moment he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter Six: A Rose by Any Other Name Is Still a Rose

**Author’s Notes: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Six: A Rose by Any Other Name Is Still a Rose

 _"Dimitri, don't go." Rose needed him now more than ever. She knew their feeling had been growing, but they weren't in love. They just could not be. Not yet at least._ _They had barely known each other. But she knew it was almost there, it could be so much more._ _They just needed more time together. They needed to be able to known the other. Though she was certain her soul knew him better than any other._

_"I have to finish my shift, it ends soon and I should head back to get some sleep. We are getting ready for a trip soon. And I need to see how this ski resort will be. I need to make sure it is safe." Dimitri was trying to be rational, but the way Rose was looking at him was telling him to do something else._

_Rose held on to his hand, "Please stay with me." Rose stepped closer and placed her lips on his, and in that moment he didn’t want to be anywhere else._

Dimitri couldn't let her go when her lips were place on top of his. The seemed to mold together like they had done this all their lives. His hand cupped her face and bring her lips to his again. Kissing Rose was nothing like Dimitri had ever experienced. He had been with a few girls here and there, but it had been just that kissing. Kissing Rose did things to him, it made him giddy, happy, and he wanted her.

“Roza.” He moaned softly on her lips causing her to shiver. His kisses were sweet, but short and Rose wanted more. She took his bottom lip between and began to suck a little rougher than she should, not that he minded. “Roza, we can’t.” Dimitri whispered as he pulled again from her beautiful and soft lips.

 _Rose, are you ok?_ Lissa thought. She had felt the rise in her heartbeat.And like always had to make sure her friend was doing well.

 _I’m fine Lissa. I’m talking to Dimitri_. Rose thought back to Lissa. _And if I block you out it because I want to deal with this by myself._

 _Ok._ Rose hear Lissa think. Rose could also feel Lissa’s worry and weariness.. But the girl had nothing to worry about. Rose's growing anxiety had nothing to do with anything bad. She just wanted Dimitri so badly.

_It ok, please go to sleep._

“Rose?” a deep voice call Rose from the haze of the bond. “Roza?” Dimitri was shaking Rose for the last minute or so trying to get her attention. “Roza, are you ok?”

Rose nodded sighing a bit as she tried to collect herself. When she spoke her voice was husky and slightly confuse,“Yes. I was just talking with Lissa.” It was in that moment did she realize she let another secret slip, and hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“I understand.” Dimitri said trying to shake the fog of passion that flooded through him. But he could not bring himself to break away. Not that he wanted to either. There was something about Rose that called to him. She called to him and he had no choice but to go to her. It was not as intense as the lust charm, however unlike the lust charm the feeling felt real. “I think I should leave.”

Before Dimitri could move Rose kissed him again. “Stay.” She whispered again pulling him towards her. She wanted him, no **needed** him to stay with her.

“Ok.” He kissed her back, and used his arms to pull her in closer.He had somehow lost the fight that had been raging inside his head.

Her bag fell to the ground as she push herself against Dimitri. He lifted her against the door of the cabin, as Rose's legs locked around his waist. The action only further showing them how well they worked together. Dimitri drew Rose into a deep kiss his tongue darting into her mouth, which caused Rose to moan. She wanted Dimitri moving inside her, she needed him like she never need anyone else before. She wanted his blood on her lips as well. She could not help but remember how good he had tasted before. All she wanted was Dimitri, every day every second always.

She was still in her training gear and he in his Guardian uniform, but she wanted it all off. She needed the man bare to her, to feel her hands skimming across his skin. She pulled at the duster he was wearing, and pushed the duster off his large shoulders. And soon his shirt joined it on the floor. He looked even more amazing than she remembered. How long had it been? It felt like forever now.

“Bed.” Rose commanded, as she broke from one of Dimitri’s heat kisses.

While on the way to the bed Rose and Dimitri took off their shoes and socks.The needed nothing to get in their way. They were both in a fiery frenzy and the only thing to make them feel better was the other. Their eyes locked and all movement stopped. The air was thick and hot, and Rose caught herself slightly panting. Dimitri looked so sexy looking at her like his prey.

In one move Dimitri and Rose were on the bed that sat next to the window. As they fell onto the bed Rose looked up at Dimitri, with lust and love in her eyes Dimitri kissed Rose gently. It was now his turn to take clothes off of her. Just like Rose, Dimitri wanted, needed to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. He pulled at the zipper that ran down her workout shirt. The shirt was so tight Rose tended not to wear a bra, and as soon as Dimitri reached the zipper's end Rose was topless. Only further feeding the hunger that was threatening to engulf Dimitri.

Dimitri kissed across her jaw and down her neck. He sucked on her pulse point just a little harder than intended, but when she released a moan he knew he had done right. He slightly sucked at her earlobe and grazed his teeth against her rising pulse point again. It was as if he could feel her arousal growing, and while hers grew so did his.

“Roza.” Dimitri moaned, further causing heat and tension to fill the small cabin.

Her hips moved against his, and wetness collected between her legs. She had never felt like this before. Her body was begging for something only Dimitri could give her. And by the looks of it she was going to get what she wanted. Dimitri trailed his tongue across her collarbone, tasting her salty sweet flesh. Rose shuttered under Dimitri's touch, he had such control over her body, over her emotions that she could barely believe it.

Her hands clutched at his hair when he licked her nipple. He worked his tongue all the way around her breast and then worked his way back to the perked bud. He suck on the bud while he palmed her right breast. The feeling of pure bliss coursed through Rose, he was a god, her god.

“Dimitri,” Rose breathed out, barely able to breath. Rose whimpered as Dimitri pulled away before Rose could come. “Dimitri, please.” She was not past begging, she wanted him so badly.

“Wait, my Roza. The best is yet to come.” Dimitri said with a smile.

Dimitri kissed a trail down her stomach, pausing for a moment to dip his hot tongue in her navel. He paused for a moment, murmuring something in Russian to her stomach, she could only assume that it was to the baby, and the action only made her want the man even more. He kissed above her bellybutton, as his hand trailed up her thighs. The sensation that shout through her caused her eyes to flutter shut.

He pull off her pants and underwear down her legs, making sure to touch every inch of her exposed body. He could smell her arousal. He had never thought someone could smell so good. Everything about Rose was filling his senses, he could not think without it being about Rose. He could not breathe without smelling her.

“You are so beautiful.”Dimitri said as he look down at his Roza. His Roza.

Rose undid his belt and push down his pants and boxers as he looked down at her. She was starting to lose her patience. She had wanted him before, but now she felt as if she would die without him. Once the pants and boxers were off he kissed Rose deeply. He lined up with Rose's entrance, teasing her slightly.

Dimitri thrust into Rose, in one swift motion, her wet slick heat making it easy for him to enter her. He paused for a moment to control himself. She felt so good wrapped against him. Slowly he moved against her, his movements slow but hard. He was thrusting in and out of her moving rhythmically. It was like a powerful ballet, and both moved like they knew the other and the other pleasure.

Rose moaned against his lips. The pleasure stared to build between them. Her strong, fearless Russian warrior was making her feel on fire. The coil in her stomach tightened and she knew it would not be too much longer.

It was only moments after did she feel the bloodlust return. She make been feeding regularly but it wasn’t enough. She craved Dimitri's blood. It was as if he was made just for her. His blood was like nothing else she had ever tasted. She knew it after she had feed from his a second time. Her eyes became bright red and her fangs popped down through her gums. She wanted to feed from her lover, but she wouldn't. She could not use him like that.

Dimitri didn't notice her eyes until he pulled away from her shoulder to see what had caused Rose to muffle her moaning. When he saw her eyes he had to remind himself that this was is sweet Roza. He kissed her lips and his tongue traced her fangs. With a small prick to his tongue Dimitri's blood dripped into Rose's mouth. Rose couldn't help but wrap her lips around his tongue and suck. She released him within moments, as both climaxed.

“Roza.” Dimitri whispered into Rose’s ear.

“Dimitri.” She exhale.

* * *

As the fell by side each other on the bed and pulled up the covers. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that shone golden at them residing outside the window. With a low chuckle to herself, the pair of eyes fled back to her dorm room. She could not wait until she could talk to Jesse about her new discovery. But of course like every move she made against pretty bitch princess and her watch dog, she would have to smart. _“Let the games begin,”_ she said to herself as reached her dorm.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter Seven: Natasha Ozera

**Author’s Notes: So here the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Seven: Natasha Ozera

She hated the cold. There was always something so numbing about it. It would seep into her bones, and she could swear it was painful. But when she woke up she was surrounded by warmth, she never wanted to leave. It was comforting, and she could not help but snuggle closer to the source. Warm breath tickled her neck, causing a small smile to grace her lips. She opened her eyes and glanced behind her, causing her smile to only further widen. Dimitri lay sleeping beside her, and he looked different. He looked so young in his sleeping state, relaxed. She wondered if she would never see this Dimitri is his waking state.

Rose’s finger trance his lips, and up towards his eyebrows. He scrunched up his nose, but did not wake. She shifted to give her tried neck relief, being careful not to wake the sleeping warrior beside her. But his arms reacted to the change in position and locked into place trapping her against him. But she didn't mind, how could she? She had never felt so safe in her entire life. She pulled back and snuggled against his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent.

She glanced to the end table behind him and saw the clock. She jolted up, they were late. The clock read 7:32pm, although school didn’t begin until 8:30pm she had to meet with Lissa and Cristian, they wanted to her to meet Lady Natasha Ozera, her formal title, Cristian’s aunt. And Rose was sure that Dimitri had some important meeting to get to. She did not want him getting in trouble, not when she needed him now more than ever.

“Dimitri, wake up.” She whispered being gentle, though she wished they could stay in bed longer. Dimitri held on to Rose keeping her pinned to the bed. “Dimitri, please. We are going to be late.”

Dimitri’s head snuggled into the crook of Rose’s neck and sounded a loud, “No.” He was crushing her under the weight of his body. “I want to stay.”

“I know,” Rose said, “but we have to go.” But Dimitri pressed against her even more. His warmth engulfed her. And she wanted nothing more than to stay and sleep. However, she knew that he would be not only be worried but angry. He was a man on time, a man of his word and someone would notice his absence.

Rose let Dimitri hold on to her a bit long before she moved to get up again. She managed to get out of his hold and off the bed. Dimitri slowly got up and looked over to the time. He cursed loudly in Russian before rushing to get his clothes on. He looked just as graceful as usual as he pulled his jeans on and buttoned them. Rose followed Dimitri and quickly got her clothes on, though she strangled a few moans as she watched his muscles flex. After both were dressed, Dimitri started making the bed. Rose stared at him in shock, a small giggle leaving her lips.

“Why are to making the bed?” Rose asked.

Dimitri shrugged, “Habit.” He stated honestly. Rose nodded still laughing and grabbed her bag from the floor.

Within a few minutes both Rose and Dimitri were out of the cabin, both looking around to make sure no one was around. She looked up at the descending night sky when a chill run through her. The wind was cold tonight, her earlier thoughts about the cold filled her. She wanted to get closer to Dimitri but she knew better. With winter in the air she should have brought her jacket with her. The days were in the low forties, but it was soon becoming apparent that the temperatures were dropping and fast. Especially since the sun was no longer around to give its warmth.

As they walked the increasing wind was only making her chills worse. They were half way to the school when her teeth started to chatter. She hugged herself in an attempt to keep herself warm, but it did not work. Dimitri looked over at Rose and noticed her shaking from the cold, he knew exactly what she needed. He pulled off his duster and placed it over Rose's shoulders. She looked at him startled but soon recovered.

“Thank you.” She said honestly. She could not help but pull the duster closer to herself, inhaling his wicked scent as she did.

Dimitri walked Rose to her dorm, making sure no one stopped her so she would not get in trouble. She said goodbye to Dimitri reluctantly with a quick kiss on the lips and closed her dorm room. She showered and dressed in the school uniform, which she hated with a passion, but had no say over it. With a sigh she hurried to the cafeteria to meet Lissa. Just in front of the doors she was greeted by Christian.

“I was wondering when you would get here.” He said with a smirl on his face, “Lissa was starting to get worried.”

Rose looked around at the growing crowd, “Where is Lissa? I thought that she was going to meet me.” She continued to look around the entrance of the cafeteria, and for a moment her eyes found Dimitri’s. She smiled but then quickly turned away.

Cristian sighed, “She was but they had to go in first to get us seats.”

“ _They?_ ”

“Yes, Lissa and Tasha.” Rose nodded. “Come on I’ll show you were we are sitting.” She followed Christian through the double doors and across the cafeteria. She took in everyone around her, scowling some when she met the eyes of the few she deeply disliked. Christian sat next to Lissa which left one spot open for Rose next to Natasha, otherwise known as Tasha by her friends.

“Hi, Lissa.” Rose smiled, and Lissa smiled back, a sparkle in her jade eyes.

“I would like you to meet Natasha Ozera.” Lissa said, motioning towards the girl in front of Rose. Natasha waved politely and Rose smiled at Natasha.

Rose took in her appearance she felt a little off. She was pretty there was no doubt about it. She had long shiny black hair, a thin body, but there was something about her that made her features look well off. There was something about her that she could place. She immediately didn't like her hanging out with Lissa alone. Though she would never say anything to Lissa, she knew what that would end with, an argument and they did not need that, not now.

“Hello,” Rose said to Natasha. “I’m Rose, it is nice to meet you Natasha.” Rose's smile was strained, but it was there. She held out her hand expecting Natasha to do the same.

“Hello, Rose. You should call me Tasha.” However, Tasha simply ignored her hand. Rose out her connection to Lissa find her feelings were all over the place. Lissa was worried about Rose meeting Tasha. Even though she had just meet Natasha she want both Rose and Natasha to be friends.

“Ok.” Rose sat down next to Tasha, a little confused at what was happening. Not only that she was a little pissed Tasha had left her hand hanging there.

“So, like I was saying about,” continuing with their conversation. “I was planning on returning to the Royal Court after Christmas ski trip. And I was wondering if you would like to come with us Lissa.”

Lissa’s face lit up, “I would love too.” Rose paused thinking ahead for the next two weeks. With a few days Lissa, Cristian and Rose would be heading to the ski trip for Christmas break. But after that Lissa and Rose had planned on visiting Esmeralda in Boston. Since she was pregnant she need to more informed in exactly what she should be expecting.  

 _Lissa_ , she thought, _aren’t we going to see Esmeralda the week after the trip._

There was a moment of hesitation, _O I’m sorry Rose I forgot_ , Lissa replied.

 _Its ok_ , Rose thought back.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I can go.” Lissa said to Tasha. “Rose and I were going to take a trip of our own out to Boston.”

“O, really?” Tasha questioned. “Why are you going there? I hear that is nothing good there, just a bunch of unruly humans.”

“Umm…” Lissa paused for a moment trying to could up a better reason but coming up blank.

“We are going to get dresses from this famous human dressmaker. She has worked with a lot of Mori and Dhampir. And Lissa and I are going to get dresses for Lissa’s eighteenth birthday.”Rose was proud of her quick thinking, and smiled but it was crushed as soon as Tasha spoke.

“How exciting.” Tasha said with a bored and annoyed tone, “Are you going too Cristian?”

“No, I actually haven’t been asked.” Cristian stated, looking between the three women, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Well, why don’t you come? I mean I’m invited aren’t I.” Tasha said, a wicked grin crossing her lip. Rose did not like her, not at all.

Lissa nodded. “Then it’s settled we will all go.” Tasha smiled at Rose, but there was very dark feeling that swirl in her stomach. She feared this trip would not end well.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Plane

**Author's Notes: So this story parallels Frostbite a bit. And in next chapter you guys will be able to see different POV's, as the plot unfolds. Also thanks to every that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow!**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Eight: The Plane

The plane for the ski trip was set to take off within minutes. Minutes that meant nothing to Rose, she rolled her eyes as she neared the plane, its loud engines roaring through the air. Rose checked over her things one last time before boarding the plane, she was thinking too much though as she went to find her seat near the entering gate. She counted her ticket, her bag and the stack of weapons she always carried around. Everything was here. So why was she nervous?

Rose was shaking with nerves, she had to hold she hands down against herself in order to seem calm. She took a deep breathe to calm herself but when that didn't work she sat at the gates edge, hoping that the plane would board soon. She was a week away from talking with Esmeralda about her pregnancy. Rose was going out of her mind with the possibilities. Rose knew for a fact that a human and a human make a human, Moroi and Dhampir make a Dhampir. But what would a Dhampir and Dhampir make? She had to know, at least to prepare herself for the worst.

Over the last few days Rose had gotten to spend more time with Tasha, much to her dislike. Rose hoped somehow her first impression didn't stick but it had. First, she had to invite herself to her appointment with Esmeralda. Sure, it was true that Esmeralda was a dress maker. But when she called for her appointment, Esmeralda would be expecting both Rose and Lissa and possibility Dimitri, if he wanted to come. Not a crowd of people. Rose growled at the nerve of that woman, she was ruining everything.

Second, Tasha seem to butt in on Lissa's and Rose's bonding time. They had a Saturday off and Rose and Lissa decided to get one more practice in before the holidays. However, Tasha had other plans when she show up at Lissa's door minutes before we were going to leave for the field, and instead we had a chic flick movie marathon. Not that Rose was opposed to chick flicks. She wanted to have a "girl's night" without one male member of their group.

_God, this girl is getting on my nervous._ Rose thought loudly, too loudly. She could not help it, it was making her on edge.

_Rose?_ Lissa whispered in her head, _Are you ok?_

Rose's thought process stopped. And then she realized that she was venting, ranting to put it mildly. And sadly she did not have the mental privacy for it. Lissa could hear and she could tell others could sense her mood. When Rose looked around she noticed that more than half of the students were boarding the plane.

_I'm fine_ , Rose thought, _just nervous._

She hurried onto the plane. She passed Lissa and Cristian, knowing that plane ride next to them meant earplugs, and some major bond blocking. Then she spotted a seat next Dimitri, it was exactly what she needed. Rose paused for a moment, she knew that sitting down with her mentor might look weird, people may question why she would sit there, and not with Lissa, but as long as she didn't react lovingly to what he did or didn't do she could pull it off. She walked with an almost smile forming on her lips, planning simply to sit next to Dimitri.

Tasha, however come up the aisle opposite of her and sat down in the open seat, Rose eyes widened, and anger filled her. "Hello, Dimika." She squeaked. Tasha turned to Rose, and plastered on her fakest smile. "O, I didn't see you there."

Rose stood there for moment, fazed harshly by her sudden interruption. Rose looked over to Dimitri who looked indifferent but she could see he tensed under pressure. Being close to a mentor was good during practice. Nevertheless, being so close would get people questioned what was really going on. She sighed well knowing this was for the best, but damn did she hate Tasha for it.

Dimitri had cancelled all of their practices after they spent their time in the cabin. Most thought it was due to the holidays. And most were right but it was also because Dimitri and Rose need time apart. Finding out that Dimitri was going to be a father was exciting and terrorizing at the same time. And Rose was stressing out more every day, but if she could make it to her appointment with Esmeralda then she would be ok. . She just needed to get there and find out the truth, and she knew Dimitri wanted it too.

"Did you want to sit here?" Tasha asked, happily. Though Rose knew it was fake, not only that she knew she was not going to be able to sit with Dimitri no matter how much she wanted to.

Rose shook her head, "No, I just want to tell Dimitri something." Rose sighed and spotted two seats two rows in front of Dimitri and Tasha. Rose waved to Mason and motioned for him to take up the seats. She just needed to get away, before she punched the stupid bitch in the face.

"You can tell him. I don't mind." Tasha said as Rose passed the row. It took everything her in to control her anger.

"No it's fine." Rose replied. "Any way it's nothing you would care about just Guardian details and things." She waved to Dimitri, "I will see you when we land." And without looking back to sit next to Mason.

"What was that about?" he questioned. Mason had not missed the tension that was building. He knew Rose well, though he was certain she was hiding a lot from him. And he didn't know how right he is.

Rose sighed, "It's nothing. And hopeful you will not have to deal people like that."

Mason shrugged not even thinking it was a big deal and reached into his bag. He pulled out to head pillows. One was pink and wrapped in plastic and another was a soft grey and worn.

"Would you like a pillow?" He asked his eyes brighten as she reached for it.

"Sure." He handed her the new pillow. She unwrapped the plastic and the pillow around her neck. Soon they were in the air, and Rose was watching as the light below got further and further away.

* * *

She woke up with a start. She looked around and met the eyes of Cristian Oreza. Rose was confused, what the hell was he doing in front of her. How did she end up sitting next to Christian Oreza? The last thing she remembered was drifting off next to Mason. As she looked around she also noticed that her whole position on the plane changed. She also notice that people were packing up and leaving the plane.

"How did I get here?" she asked Cristian. She was truly concerned. _What the fuck I going on?_ She thought.

"What are you talking about? We walked on to the plane and we sat here. And then you went to sleep." He said. "And now it looks like we should get going. Are you ready Lissa?"

_God he thinks I'm Lissa._ Rose thought to herself. _H_ _ow stupid was he?_

_Lissa?_ She thought out to the dark. She looked around and knew she was in the first class section for the Mori. When she turned around Rose saw herself in the reflection of the window, it was Lissa. But it **was** her. She touched her face and screamed.

The people closest to Rose/Lissa paused. Some of the Guardians on duty came rushing to Rose/Lissa's aid. She shrugged them off and headed down the aisle searching for her body or to see if Lissa was in her body. Christian and the Guardians followed after her, their task to make sure the princess was always in sight. She raced, until she found herself. Her body was still a sleep against the window of the plane.

Rose heading over towards her body she slammed into Mason. Quickly her training skills were put to the test as she took the edges of Mason jacket and knocked him against a wall in the airplane. She bared her fangs at him. When Rose looked at Mason she saw fear in his eyes. And in that moment released Mason from grasp.

She was going out of control. And what she need was to get back in her body and Lissa's back in her. Rose try to think what could have caused this body swap. Then suddenly she had it, it was the baby. _Great_ , she thought, _just another thing to worry about._

She ran over to her body. It was weird to see herself from the outside. But there was one thing that she notice above everything else, she really needed to start wearing clothes that kept hidden her growing stomach.

Rose/Lissa touched Rose's arm. Then everything went black. 

* * *

Rose woke to Lissa on the floor in front of her. She first checked in the window to make sure Rose was still Rose. Then she lend over Lissa and shake her. She felt the eyes of every one of the plane.

"Lissa?" Rose said, "Lissa, please wake up."

After a few tries Lissa slowly opened her eyes, "What happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Rose answered honestly, it was all just too confusing. Had she really been in Lissa's body? They were defiantly going to talk about it later. Because if this was the baby, it would only get worse over time.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed

**Author’s Notes: So as I’m writing this I’m think of things that would be great to add to the story and I think with the ideas we have will work very good. And I hope for guys like it. So here is another chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed

Rose, Christian, and Dimitri were waiting for Lissa in the medic waiting room at the ski lodge. It had been a long wait, and out of all of them Rose was the one with the least amount of patience. As soon as the plane touched down at the ski lodge Lissa was carted off to the clinic where they could run tests on her. After three hours of finding nothing wrong with the princess, they released her.

The moments on the plane had been scary for the both of them. Being in the others head as an observer was one thing. But being in control of the other person without consent or reason. It was discovering the bond on over again, expect much worst. They both had to know what was going on, and they had to know why now something like this was happening. They both feared something was wrong, that their control was somehow slipping.

Christian rushed up to her when Lissa came down the hall of the clinic. “Are you ok?” He asked, it was clear in his voice he had been beyond worried. He had been stressed out ever since it happened. Dimitri was equally freaked out. Rose had a feeling that Dimitri would want to talk before the night was done, and the thought had her slightly scared.

“I’m ok. Just stressed, I guess.” Lissa said, as we practiced for the last three hours. “They think it happened because I’m stress out too much and use my powers too much.” Lissa sighed hating that once again her powers had become a problem.

Throughout the three hours Lissa had been poked and prodded Rose had been coaching her on what to say. It was just like old times when they were on the road, but here with the Academy it was much more dangerous. Rose breathe a sigh of relieve as Lissa came down the hallway. She knew no one would question her. She was a pretty good liar, but her knack at compulsion was also more than useful.

Rose looked over at Dimitri, she took her time studying him, to everyone but Rose he seemed almost indifferent to the situation. She knew with just a look that his mind was swirling with possibilities. She knew both Lissa and herself would get cornered by Dimitri once Christian went to go his room. And Rose was looking forward to it. It was about time he knew, after all he was going to be the father her child.

Christian maintain his grip Lissa as all four of them made it to the rooms. Thankfully, Rose and Lissa where rooming together. Rose could not bare to keep Lissa out of sight. At least not until they figured out what had just happened. Like always they had so many questions, and no answers.

“Come on, Lissa. Let’s go get some rest.” Rose said as she forced Christian to release his grasp on Lissa. It was not easy, but Rose was not going to give up. They had arrive within a few minutes in front of Rose's and Lissa's room, and Rose was about to make him go.

“Christian let Lissa go.” Rose said after a few moments of play tug of war with Christian, “She **needs** to rest.”

“Fine.” He uttered under his breathe. He did want to let go. Lissa was the first person in a long time, that wasn’t family, that he care about and that care about him. “Come over to my room when you feel like it.” Lissa nodded as Christian slowly pulled away and walked down the hall, Rose almost felt bad at the look of rejection on his face.

Rose and Lissa walked into the room expecting Dimitri to head over to the Guardians rooms, but they should have known better. However, when Rose turned around to locked the room she crashed into Dimitri's clothed chest. He steadied her quickly, and his eyes trailed over her, making sure she was well.

"Dimitri,” She said, “I didn’t see you there.” She looked over to Lissa who was also surprised by his presence. “So….” Rose paused, “What are you doing here? I thought that you would be head over to our room or something?”

Dimitri was fuming. After all of this time, he has been kept out of the loop for the last time. He knew by just looking at Rose and Lissa that there was much more going on than just a stress reaction. It was something more, and he was going to figuring out. He was done being in the dark. A lot of it was fueled by the recent feelings he had been having for Rose. He wanted to keep her safe, but he could not do that if she was constantly lying to him.

“Rose…” Dimitri muttered, “We all need to talk about what is really happening here.”

Rose shrugged, “What are you talking about? Nothing has happen.” She and Lissa had made a strict pack when they both discovered the bond, only a few weeks after the accident. I promised that no matter what they would never tell anyone just how much they could do. It was too dangerous, and they had not been able to trust anyone but themselves.

But everything had changed when Rose found out she was pregnant. Everything had changed when Rose started feeling something for her mentor. They talked about it in excessive. Hours spent in the sunlight writing down escape plans if anything were to wrong. Even though they hadn't talk about the baby with the expectation of knowing it existed and a short research about pregnancy no-nos.

This is what Rose was afraid of Dimitri. Despite everything else going on with Victor’s trial and watching Mia and Tasha. The person she most feared was the Russian God. She knew after she had told him she was pregnant, he wouldn’t tell a soul if she ask him not to about their powers. But that was the problem.

Their powers were the problem. There were powerful, beautiful, and deadly. Lissa and Rose knew what this would mean with the Mori. Oddly they would act similarly to humans. They would either lock them up for the rest of the lives, or use them as weapons for the Mori’s own use. Either way they were screwed. But she never feared Dimitri would turn them in, and the thought was strange and new. She had never trusted anyone else before him.

“Rose…” Dimitri said in a warning tone. He was get angrier by the second. He could see them talk away in their heads. At first it was insightful, and very interesting, but now it was simply irritating. He was trying to keep them both safe. Something he knew he could not do if they kept their secrets. He figured they were big secrets, he just had no idea how big, though he had been able to piece together that the girls, that Rose was definitely different. “Do not make me tell you again.”

_Rose we have to tell him_ , Lissa thought. _I think he would want to know what your child could be._

_I know, I think it is time._ Rose thought, even though she feared how he would react to her. Would he leave her? She held hope that they could love each other, be together. But would it be that easy?

“Dimitri,” Lissa started, “we have agreed to tell you everything.” Lissa took in a deep breath. “First, I think you’ll need a seat. And Rose how about you head down and get some food for the three of us.”

Rose nodded, “Sure.” She walked out of the room and heading down to the ski lodge’s café to get a few things. This talk would take all day.

* * *

“So, did we cover everything?” Lissa asked.

“I think. You covered the accident. I covered my powers and the whole shadow-kissed part.” Rose said as she check listed the thing off in her head.

“And then I covered my powers and the whole blood drinking we both do. So I think we covered everything.” Lissa sighed and then fell on to the bed tiredly.

The room was silent. Dimitri had been silent through the whole story of exactly how Lissa and Rose survived for the last two years and then some. Rose and Lissa didn't know what to expect from Dimitri. He was usual quiet and reserved so at least they knew he would not leave screaming. They only knew that he wouldn't turn them in unless they were in serious trouble.

Dimitri was impassive even Rose had a hard time trying to pin exactly what he was thinking. “Well, that was …” He began.

“A lot.” Rose finished. “I know.” She looked of at the clock on one of the night stands in the room it was twelve during the day, mid-day. Christ Rose was tried.

“Lissa don’t you want to get to Christian. He must be worried.” Rose wanted Lissa to be with Christian after the day she had. Rose wanted Lissa happy, and even though it unnerved her Christian made her happy. Since Lissa had been with Christian she seem so much happier. Rose could even see it in her magic.

“He isn’t he asleep by now?” Lissa question. Both knew the answer but it did stop Rose from trying.

Rose raised a single eyebrow, “And?” And then she smiled at Lissa.

“Ok. I see, what is going on here.” Lissa replied as she got up. “But if you have any questions.” Lissa grabbed a few clothes to take over to Christian’s. “Just ask, ok.” She told Dimitri a large smile on her face.

He watched as she moved across the room. Rose and Lissa acted so normal after they had dropped an unusual bomb on him. His Roza was more than special, she was unique. Rose is the first and last of her kind and soon she will be giving birth to another of her kind. And he was now at the center of the storm that will change the Moroi forever. No wonder they never wanted to tell others. No wonder they ran.

Lissa left. Leaving both Dimitri and Rose as the only ones left in the room. She got up from the bed, and walked over to the window. She lookout the window and admired the view, it was truly gorgeous here. The snow glittering outside, she wanted to stay here forever in the peace the resort offered.

“Are you going to say something?” She asked. Slowly she turned back around. He eyes taking in everything that was Dimitri.

Just because Dimitri was silent didn’t mean he did have anything to say. “I don’t know what to say.” He said candidly. If he thought about it maybe he would have something to say but it was too much. “But now that I know about what both of you can do, it changes things.”

“How so?”

“This means that Lissa will have to require another Guardian if I’m going to guard you.” Dimitri was smart and was clearly thinking logically. But the way that he stated the possibly of him being her Guardian made her very horny. The thought of him always being there for her, was sweet and she wanted nothing more than to thank him for being so wonderful, thank him on the bed, with very little clothes.

_I really need to get my hormones in check_ , Rose thought to herself.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter Ten: Snow, Lots and Lots Snow

**Author’s Notes: So this chapter in a bit of fluff with Dimitri and Rose, hope you guys like it. And there is also a lot more in the next chapter. And no worry this chapter will lead into a little of action as well.  This chapter is a bit Mason-centric.** **Hopefully, I will finish most of this story before this summer is over.**

**I’m also working on another story called The White Queen, so if you are a Vampire Dairies fan, and I think you will like it. Especially if you are a Klaus and Caroline fan. I don't have it posted here but it is up on ff.net  under the same user name.**

**Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Ten: Snow, Lots and Lots Snow

Skiing wasn't Rose's favorite activity, she was good at it, but it was something she much rather not get into. Thank god she was pregnant. It was the perfect excuse to not have to hit the slopes. But she couldn't tell Mason that. The entire time they had known that they were going to the ski lodge, Mason had been talking up a storm about how excited he was to ski. According to him he hadn't skied in years. But Rose wasn't about to spoil his fun. She had avoided skiing all day she only needed to get through one more run.

“Aren’t you excited?” Mason asked as they were walking in the snow, the snow crunching underneath their boots. The entire time a huge smile had been plastered on his face, and Rose again could not spoil his happy mood so she nodded walking along beside him.

She was freezing but she would let not let it dampen her mood and that was why she had spent the day with Mason. She planned to spend most of her winter break with Mason before her secret came out. She needed just a little more time of feeling normal before all hell broke loose. She didn't know exactly how people would react to her being pregnant or how they would react if the father was Dhampir. But what she did know it would be bad especially for Dimitri when this all finally came out. Hopefully, Dimitri and she could explain before the sharks started to circle.

Since she found out she was pregnant she hadn't been spending much time with Mason. She felt bad about it, seeing as he had always been such a good friend of hers. Dimitri had pulled her from regular training by saying she needed even more attention and training, if only they knew the truth. She wanted to spend time with her best friend before it was too late. With everyone, before they judged her, and possibly outcasted her.

He had knocked on Rose's door at dust, again with a smile and the excitement that just could not seem to fade awat. Sadly, Rose had only gotten a few hours of sleep by the time Mason had came around. And she finally got to the door but to her dismay Mason was already to go and ski. Fortunately, Rose was able to talk Mason into letting her eat first. She was always hungry but lately it had been even worse. It was not surprising seeing as she was now eating for two, but the thought of it was still surreal to her.

She had also managed to get Lissa and Christian to spend time with Mason and her. It had made the day easier on her, and because of the Moroi Rose had been able to get out of skiing. She knew without them Mason would have asked way to many questions. Rose had always been active and her lack thereof would have had Mason in a frenzy. She would have to thank the Moroi later on for dealing with the snow and Mason later.

After talking to Dimitri he had left the room so Rose could finally sleep. Dimitri had insisted that she get her rest. He had given her a small hug, almost like he had known if it was right. He had kissed her lips softly. And for the first time in a long time Rose had felt content. Lissa never came back after going over to Christian’s room, Rose could only assume the worst. But she did not let it get to her. Her last moments with Dimitri had spiked something inside of her, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

They were heading now down a small slope when the sickness hit Rose hard. She panicked well knowing she would not be able to hide it. What would Mason say or think? Before she could run over to the side of the path she began to cough up blood. The sight made her scared but she could barely think as more came up.

“Rose?” Mason questioned as he saw her slow down.

Over the time the Rose had been back at the St. Vladimir's he noticed she had changed. It was hard for Mason not to notice. He noticed everything about her. Although for the most part she was still the adrenaline junkie he always knew. But at some point she had changed. When she was training he noticed she was always looking around the field as if she could sense something beyond the forest that surrounded the school. He could never pin point what was wrong but then he figure that he was over analyzing again. Rose had always told him everything. He had no reason to think that would change now.

Rose's cough grew worse the longer they stayed on the path, they were approaching a crowd and Rose cringed at the thought of going near them. Mason steered Rose off the path and into one of the small restrooms that lined the path for people between long runs down the mountain. Rose tried to thank him, but she suddenly felt hot and unable to do anything.

A brush of heat chocked Rose's air as they entered the small room. She began to cough more violently than before.  _I can’t breathe_ , she thought. What the hell was going on with her? Again panic filled her. She hated not knowing what was happening to her. Was it normal? Or was something really wrong.

Rose knew what brought on the fit though. She knew but had refused to admit it. The blood. She had been drinking blood for a while and like food Rose knew what types she preferred over others and what kind of bloods tasted the best. The best was always fresh no matter what type, but bad blood was the worst. It always made her sick, but she hoped it would be different this time.

Bad blood was dead blood. If put in a human system bad blood simply gets destroyed and reused in their body, however, for Moroi and Rose dead blood was toxic. She cursed herself for not realizing why the blood had tasted so dreadful before. She had drunk it thinking her pregnancy had been making it taste bad, but she should have known. The blood had been bad.

Rose coughed one more time before her lungs were clear enough to pull in much needed air. She breathed one name it was all she could muster, “Dimitri.”

Mason seemed to understand and nodded. “Are you sure you are going to be ok but yourself?” Rose nodded, and pushed him out the door. And she hoped that he would be able to reach Dimitri before she black out for good.

* * *

Dimitri had just gotten out of a Guardian meeting for the security for the ski lodge, he was tired but a guardian always worked no matter what. Ever since recent reports told of Striogi sightings heading towards the lodge, he knew the trip would be anything but enjoyable to him. But with the wards placed over the ski lodge, the meeting was more of a formality. Dimitri sighed as he walked down the corridor, his thoughts drifted to Rose. He smiled as her face made its way to the front of his mind.

Ever since he knew that Rose was pregnant, his anxiety has been growing. It was an overwhelming thought to think, that inside of her grew his child, their child. Over the course of a few days his rest went from restful, to nightmare. He hadn't had nightmares for years. Not since his father finally disappeared from his family lives. He had never felt this fear growing in him before. He had always known what to do, and gotten it done. He would be glad when Rose told Kirova and she was under protective guard or better yet that if she was nowhere near the Moroi.

He headed outside the cold, it reminded Dimitri of home. He tried to not think of the last time he had been home. It had been far too long and he felt guilt seek into him. He made it across the small bridge before he saw Mason rushing forward in the snow. The first thing he noticed was the boy’s fire red hair as he quickly made his way closer.

 “Dimitri.” Mason was out of breath, when he said this and Dimitri almost laughed at the freckled boy, but his next words stopped him. “Rose…” hard breath, “…needs your…help.”

“Where is she?” Dimitri asked in a panic, he needed no more but direction where Rose was. He had to find her.

Mason was struggling to breathe but he managed to speak again, “She is down the path, down the slope, in room two-one-one.”

Dimitri nodded, “Show me.” Mason led Dimitri down the path. Dimitri forced Mason to slow down to make sure not to attract attention. The last thing he needed was someone following them. Rose would only ask for Dimitri if it something that a band aid and a good lecturing couldn't do. Dimitri could only fear the worst. Had Rose been hurt, was the baby ok?

Mason opened the door to reveal a bloody Rose. She was on her knees coughing up blood. Dimitri took in the sight and could not muster up the courage yet to get closer to him. So many thoughts passing through his mind, Dimitri's fear grew and he froze for a moment. What could he do to help her? What was happening?

“Rose.” Mason rushed over to Rose’s side, “Rose tell me what to do.” First aid wasn’t Mason strong suit.

Dimitri shut the door quickly regaining his composure. Dimitri didn't know what was wrong but knew it was a part of her metamorphosis into what she had told him today. “Mason.” He said, but he was unable to get the boys attention. “Mason,” said forcibly, “I need you to go get me some water, and some blankets and a pillow.”

“Why?” Dimitri had taken off duster that Rose left his doorstep after the spent the night in the cabin. “Because,” He sighed he had to make this lie believable. He has started creating back up stories so that he could use if situations like this came up. “This has happen before.” He said in a dramatic, making sure Mason knew he was being stupid to not listen..

“What do you mean this has happen before?” Mason asked, his eyes growing even wider.

Dimitri made Rose lay on her back, as his annoyance for the young man grew. If he had learned anything it was that blood had made Rose better. Rose was getting worse, and Dimitri did not know what to say, he just needed Mason to leave. So instead of spending time explaining what Lissa and Rose had told him, he stopped. He would leave it to Mason to figure out or to Rose to explain what exactly she had become.

 “Mason, listen, you cannot tell anyone what you are about to see here.” Mason raised his eyebrows in confusion. But Dmitri ignored the express on his face. Dimitri up his sleeve and took out a sliver tipped knife from his belt. He cut into his wrist and let his blood spill on Rose’s lips. He needed to make her better and this was the only way he knew how. He could not wait for the boy to speak he just had to act.

Rose's cough seem to lessen as Dimitri's blood coasted down her throat. Her hunger came back with full force. Her eyes turned red and fangs pierced Dimitri's waiting wrist. A whimper left his lips as she latched on his wrist. His blood tasted sweeter than before to her, it was honey to Rose. She loved the taste of it and could not get enough. Mason stared as Rose drink Dimitri's blood, his thought drawing blank. He could not even piece together what was happening. Rose had been Dhampir the entire time they had known each other.

“I don’t understand.” Mason said. “This isn’t possible.” Mason was freaking out, and started pacing round the room. This went against everything he knew and had been taught.

He stared on as Rose sank her fangs deeper into Dimitri's wrist. Dimitri was getting tired and light headed, he had never felt like this before, it was then he knew what was happening and he had to stop her. Rose was taking too much.

“Rose, stop.” Dimitri tried to pull away but Rose grip on his hand held on tight. She had never wanted blood this badly.

“Rose, please.” Dimitri's pleaded. He knew she would never purposely harm him but this was different, she was not in control.

When the blood started to coat her throat the haze of the bloodlust took over, all she could think about was blood, his blood. She could never tire of Dimitri's blood. Even as she heard his pleas she couldn't stop. It was just so good. She continued even when Dimitri tried to pull away, even when Mason tried to pull her off of Dimitri. It was as if she had gained extra strength. She had no control and her body simply wanted more.

But when she heard Dimitri heartbeat drop she pulled away. It was hard but when she heard it she knew what was going to happen. No matter what Lissa always trained her to release when the heart started to slow down. It wasn't the perfect way to drink like the ten count rule, but it was better than killing the source. And she could not kill; it was not something she could live with.

Rose broke free and pinned Mason against the wall, in defense, suddenly feeling beyond energized. From what she gathered Mason knew too much and it was time to show Dimitri her last trick. She had to do this in order to keep them all safe. It was not time yet to let anyone else know. Compulsion was not Rose's strong suit but pumped up on blood Rose's compulsion could rival Lissa's at it best.

“Mason,” she said in an obscure voice, “you will not remember this.” She paused coming up with a convincing story, “We were on the slopes all today. There was snow, lots and lots of snow. We were on our last run when I hurt my ankle, nothing serious just a sprain.”

“Just a sprain.” Mason repeatedautomatically.

“And after you leave here you will eat and go to bed. You are tried.” Rose continued.

 “I’m so tired.” Mason slump over as the magic on the compulsion forced him into submission.

“Tomorrow you will come and check up on me, because you are a good friend.

“I’m your best friend.” He said ashis eyes now glazed over.

“Now go.” She commanded. Mason left the room, without another word. She had no doubts in her mind that Mason would check on her the next day, that he would not remember anything that happened. Now all she had to do was explain to Dimitri what just happened.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Nurse Rose

**Author’s Notes: Sorry for the long wait I had some trouble with my computer this week but not worry everything fine now. This chapter is a bit short. I just wanted to add some Romitri fluff. Next chapter I’m going to change gears focus less on Rose and Dimitri and focus on Mia. I wonder what will happen when Tasha and Mia meet. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Eleven: Nurse Rose

She carted Dimitri to his room without further notice. She had to make sure he was alright. After sending Mason on his way, she was left with a problem. Dimitri was weakened, and not looking too great. He looked shaken and tried, then again that made sense. Thankfully it was the end of the day and he had the night off of guard duty. In one move Rose helped Dimitri and get him up and towards her side then dragged him away from the room.

She lock the door after she was able to get Dimitri on to his bed. It had not been easy, but he had tried to help her as best he could. The loss of blood took a toll on him, something he never thought would weaken him so much. But then again Rose may have taken just a little more than she should have. His once pink cheeks were now slightly grey. Rose knew she took more than she was supposed to, some guilt flowed through her, but instead she focused her attention on the man now on the bed.

Before she could place a blanket on Dimitri she wanted to bandage his injured wrist. She was careful not the reopen the wounds as she cleaned the puncher marks that were on his wrist. She paused. How could she do this? Her bloodlust was getting out of control. Rose had to put it end to it. But she knew that it would never happened. She then carefully wrapped his wrist tightly before setting it down next to him.  

She cursed under her breath as she went in search of some blankets and some first aid. With the lack of blood Dimitri would be colder, and she did not want anything bad happening to him. She also went in search of food and water. She piled her supplies on the small table Dimitri had in his room, taking inventory of everything she had she nodded satisfied. She took off his shoes and pulled off his duster. Making sure to take a moment to take in how wonderful he looked dressed so simply.

“Dimitri, can you hear me?” Rose asked soft as she paced the blanket on Dimitri. She could not help but be worried, tight feeling filled her chest as she once again looked at the gorgeous man before her.

Dimitri turned to his side and watched Rose. His head was spinning and just trying to make it back to his room with all the noise and walking made his head spilt in two. Out of all the things that could have happened he was glad to feel the pain and not be dead. Not only that but deep inside he felt a sick satisfaction that Rose had chosen him to drink from.

“Yes, Rose I can hear you.” His eyes had closed when Rose left him on the bed. He had too many things roaming inside of his head, he needed to think, but it just hurt so badly.

With all of the new stressors in his life of the last few weeks or so, Dimitri was having a hard time adjusting. Which was something he was not use to. He had always been able to take in his surrounding and become what was needed of him. But now his world had tilted and he had no idea how to straighten it. The only thing that seemed normal to him was his guard duty. While walking the grounds of the school wasn't the most exciting job, he enjoyed the walk. Clearing his head, and having time to just exist before he had to return back to the madness of his life. A life he no longer seemed to have control over.   

“Do you want some food? Sugar should help your head.” Rose held up a granola bar she found in his bag, hoping he would eat it and soon feel better.

Dimitri nodded, though the action caused his head to spin some more. And he pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard of his bed. Rose handed him the granola bar and then a bottle of water. He could not help the smile that passed across his lips. She looked so cute worrying about him. Her eyes soft, and a small pout on her lips.

“Thank you, Rose.” His voice sounded through the quiet room.

“So,” Rose paused not knowing what to say. She could not say you're welcome when she was the reason he was feeling like this.          

“So?” Dimitri questioned. He rise his eyebrow, “Do I have to ask?” He wanted to what exactly Rose had done to Mason. However, Dimitri could guess what Rose had done to Mason. It was compulsion and he knew it. He just wanted her to confirm it.

“It was compulsion. And yes I can use it like Lissa can, but I’m not as good as she is.” Rose sighed, “How is your head?” She asked after a few moments, hoping he would just drop the subject. He already knew so many of her secrets, and even though it scared her she wanted him to know more. Rose was just so use to keep secrets than revealing them.

“Better.” Dimitri said, “Thank you, Rose.”He decided dropping the subject would be for the best. Maybe he could just enjoy her company. So instead he smiled and set his gaze onto Rose, hoping she knew it would all end well.

She smiled back without hesitation, “Your welcome.” The sun peaked through the mountains signaling the start of a new day.

“I think I should go.” Rose got up from the bed, with a heavy heart. But Dimitri's hand wrapped around her wrist keeping her form leaving. He stared into her brown eyes with something Rose could not read, but it kept her frozen.

“Stay.” Rose turned her whole body back to Dimitri and studied him closely.

“Ok.” Rose turned off the lights in the room and shut out the coming day. Dimitri settled against the sheets of his bed, and moved to room for Rose. She took off her shoes and got under the covers. His warmth surround her. Like a cocoon of safe and the feeling of home. She could not help the feeling that filled her chest once again. She liked it, even loved it. She wished she could stay in his arms forever.

Rose settled on his chest and lingered for a moment before laying her head over his heart. Its steady beat inviting her eyes to close. She had never felt like this before, like she just belonged there.

“Rose?” Dimitri whispered in the dark.

“Mmm.” She responded. She had begun to fall asleep the events of the day catching up with her.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Rose snuggled into his chest further. Listening to Dimitri heartbeat a slow restful rhythm that she wanted to hear every night and every day.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter Twelve: When Disaster Meet Chaos

**Author’s Notes: So here is the next chapter. There is a bit of Mason and Lissa, and lots of Mia and a bit of Tasha. Hope you guys like it. Flashback in _italics._ Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at ** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twelve: When Disaster Meet Chaos

Mason raced down the café through the crowds hallways. For a school over only a few hundred students it seemed much more in the small space. He was worried about Rose. He promised himself he would check up on her after her nasty fall the day before. Mason had shown up at her door around eight expecting her to be their but was disappointed when she wasn’t and Lissa opened the door.

_He knocked on the door twice. His patience wearing thin, as he needed to know if Rose was OK._

_Knock, Knock. He waited a moment before knocking again. Knock, knock, knock. He put his ear closer to the door almost missed the sound of someone walking up to the door._

_He was dressed in his warmest outfit. The weather had taken a turned for the worst late last night. The news reported at least another three feet of snow until the storm let up. That meant there would be no skiing for the next two days until the machines could groom the snow again. He was slightly disappointed but then thought that maybe he could spend his time with Rose._

_"Is Rose here?" Mason asked, looking over her shoulder and into the room. Lissa had barely opened the door._

_Lissa shook her head. "No, she not here sorry." He had this feeling to check and make sure Rose was ok. She sprained her ankle yesterday skiing. Mason sighed. What was he going to do if he could not find her?_

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Lissa said, "I think she is down stairs at café. She said something about a donut craving or something."_

_Mason nodded and left for the café. He was determined to find Rose if it was the last thing he did._

He arrived just in time to catch Rose as she made it to one of the few table still opened. He watched her closely a little confused as to why she was not limping. But shrugged it off, knowing she probably healed quickly. Either that or she was hiding the pain. Something Dhampirs were good at.

Mason rushed up to her slightly out of breath, “Hey.” He said a smile forming on his lips.

Rose looked up from her glazed donut a little confused at his enthusiasm. She was surprised to see Mason here, at least not this early. But then she remembered that she compelled him to come and check on her. She tried not to groan, she really had to get better at compelling. She wanted him to check up on her but not like this. She had forgotten about Mason after she spent the night sleeping over at Dimitri's.

“Hi,” Rose said carefully watching Mason closely “Do you want to sit down?” She motioned to the seat in front of her, starting to take her first bit of the deep fried goodness.

Mason sat across from Rose smile still plastered on his face, “How is your leg?” Mason asked, “I went to your room but you weren’t there.”

Rose thought for minute. She couldn't tell him about Dimitri or about how her pregnancy was maddening her craving for more and more weird things. Just the other day all she want to do was to eat ice and dirt, but thankfully Lissa kept her away from digging some up. She really thought at times she was going crazy. Maybe she was but she refused to admit it.

“Yea, just really wanted a donut. I don’t know what it is.” They laughed both well knowing Rose's love of anything sweet and deep fried.

“Don’t I get one?” Mason asked with a slight pout.

Rose laughed, he should have known better. She shook her head no and inhaled the rest of her treat. Mason and Rose were soon join by Eddie and a few other Dhampirs. They spent most of the day talking and laughing the day away. It was nice for Rose to once seem normal. She loved Lissa but time with her always reminded her about how not normal she was. For those few hours she felt just like another Dhampir and this made her happy.

* * *

Mia wasn't having the best of time. Moroi were not made for these type of conditions. A few days at the ski lodge and freezing weather wasn't Mia's idea of an ideal vacation. She would have liked to go home to her parents. It did matter that they were servants. She loved them, and they loved her in return. But since Mia's mother was killed by Strigoi, not too long ago her father pushed her to stay with the Academy. It was safer he had told her. Mia would continue to sit in her room, waiting for the trip to be over, if she did not have to meet up with Jesse to plan their biggest attack against the princess yet.

Thankfully, her watch dog had been coasting since she got here. She stuck more with the Dhampirs than her pretty princess. Everything was set to go, but there was a problem. Natasha Oreza was now hanging around with the princess. This would mean the Rose and Lissa would have to be attacked at different times if she wanted the prank to work. Mia knew better than to try anything around Tasha, she had a fierce reputation, and she knew she would not be afraid to fight back.

With a quick last minute look at her clothes, making sure her outfit was warm enough, she headed out the door. She set to meet Jesse before the ski trip started but with last minute exams, either Jesse, Ralf, or Mia had not been able to meet. She walked quickly down the hallway before both Moroi and Dhampir came back from breakfast. She want to meet him quickly to make sure everyone was on the same page. The last time she had bullied the princess she ended up pay for it in tears. She lost her boyfriend and then her popularity soon after. That would not happen again.

She sighed taking another left to the meeting spot. She went down the hall until she heard the hush of voices from the other side of the door. She turn to the marked door number thirty four. _This is it_ , she thought to herself. She could not help but smile at what was to come. She was going to make those two pay.

She opened the door in a rush and closed it tightly behind her. The room was an old conference room that was up for renovation at the moment, the perfect meeting place for making wicked plans. No one would come here and ruin what they needed to do.

“Hello boys.” She says to both Jess and Ralf who are sit on top of the many tables in the conference room. “So, is everything ready to go?”

“Everything is ready to go.” Ralf said with a crocked smile on his lips.

“We only need to get they separated.” Jesse sighed, “But how are we going to do that?”

Mia had been thinking about it. But considering how much time both Lissa and Rose had been spending apart, separating them wasn't the issue. It was getting them away from their friends especially Guardian Belikov, Rose had been spending a lot more time with him because of her needed extra training. The sound of the door opening snapped them out of their planning, before Mia could tell the boys of her plan.

Natasha Oreza stood at the doorway in her expensive furs. She took three step clicking her heels against the wooden floors. She looked fierce and Mia at that moment envied her. Mia, Jesse and Ralf stilled at the slight of her. _Did she over hear what they had said_ , Mia thought. She could not afford for her plan to be ruined, not this time. For once things were going to go her way.

“Why are you here?” Mia asked. She was defensive and she knew it but she didn’t care at the moment.

“I’m here because you have a plan to make Hathaway disappear.” Tasha stated sharply. She walked farer up the row and ending up in front of the room. “And I want what she seems to have and what most people around here are obvious to.”

“So, you’re not going to stop us?” Ralf covered his arms over his chest. He didn’t believe Natasha for a minute but at this point the trio really did have a choice.

“No,” Natasha found a seat on the table swig her heels in the air, “I will help but with one exception.”

“What is the exception?”

“You leave Lissa alone.” Tasha wasn't really friends with Lissa but she made Christian better. He seem to crawl out of the shell he created when his parents turned Striogi. And if there was one person she cared about it was him.

“No.” Mia wanted Lissa, she could have cared less about her watch dog. Rose was just in her way but with how little time Lissa and Rose spent on the winter break. It made Lissa an easy target.        

Natasha got up from the table and walking towards Mia. “You **will** leave Lissa alone.” She paused in front of Mia, “Or I will made sure those checks your daddy get from the court from our mother’s death will disappear.” She looked down at Mia’s clothes. “And considering your family needs the charity. I suggest you **do** as you are told.” And with that Natasha brushed passed Mia and out the door.

Silence echoed in the room. Jesse and Ralf made a move to speak but with the raised of her hand she silenced them. She knew that if she wanted her family to survived she would have to change her plans. But what the bitch Natasha Oreza didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And Mia would made sure of it. She looked at the boys right as Jesse was about to speak, but she silenced him immediately.

“Don’t start.”

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Snowed In

**Author’s Notes: So this chapter is a bit short but I promised that I am working on the next chapter. So this is a bit fluff. Hope you guys like it. And just so you knows that take place the night after chapter eleven and during chapter twelve. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Thirteen: Snowed In

It had snowed all day and most of the night. At first the sight was something to behold. But now Rose was developing cabin fever. She had been lock up all day, and her body twitched needing something to do. It was something most Dhampirs did, action was there main job. But most learned patience because action was not always needed. Rose could go outside and play in the snow with Lissa and the others, but because of her “bad” leg she had to stay inside. However, she got to spend time with Eddie, who was too sore from skiing the day before to go outside.

Eddie was very light hearted, funny, and he made Rose laugh. Her smile was always on her face with him around. Eddie was nothing but the true definition of a good person. She wondered what it will be like once he and the others found out about everything. Would he outcast her like the rest or stand by her? Rose didn't stay on the thought for long as Lissa came storming into the room followed by Christian, Mason and Dimitri.

The room Rose and Eddie were in was a small sitting room off to the side of Christian's room. He was in a single, while most Moroi had to bunk in doubles or triples together. He was lucky to get a single but then again it wasn't like there were many people dying to bunk with Christian Oreza. Rose cringed at the thought thinking that maybe that was what would happen to her after people found out about her.

After telling Dimitri of their secret. Both Lissa and Rose had been considering telling the rest of the males in the group. Between Mason, Eddie and Christian they would be the perfect support system when things started to go south after they told Kirova. She might not have liked Christian in the beginning but he was growing on Rose like a fungus. One she knew better than to think she could get rid of.

“I hate snow.” Lissa voiced to the crowd when the door was finally shut behind Dimitri. “I’m going to take a shower. And no Christian you can’t join me.”

Everyone laughed as they looked his way. After she walked off Christian, Mason and Dimitri stripped themselves of the snow gear before they gathered around the fire. As the other warmed around the fire Rose took a look about the room. Rose felt for the first time in a long time like she belonged.

Before Rose went to check on Lissa she asked, "Does anyone want hot chocolate?" She looked around as the whole group raised their hand. _Great_ , she thought, _now I have to try and balance five cups at once_.

She heading towards to bathroom, hoping to catch Lissa. She glanced back at the group that was now laughing and talking near the fire. Even Dimitri seemed to enjoy himself for the moment. And Rose saw the small smile that formed on his lips.

“Lissa?” Rose knocked on the bathroom door. And waited for the princess’s reply.

“Rose I’m fine.” Lissa said from behind the door. All day Rose could feel Lissa's anxiety swell up. It was only a matter of time before Lissa would burst. “Rose I'm fine really.” Lissa said when she felt Rose still at the door.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted hot chocolate. I’m getting some for the group and I thought maybe it would help.” The worries of what was to come where eating at Lissa that most. She unlike Rose felt more than most due to her gift. Lissa had encountered this before when they were in Maine. Her magic made her feel other emotions, but now Lissa was most likely putting up on Rose's feelings. She had been feeling worry and troubled the whole time they were at the ski lodge. Rose could feel the end of an era and like Lissa it scared her.

“Yea, sure.” I will be out in a minute.” Lissa was drying herself when Rose knocked on the door.

“No that ok. Take your time it only going to take a few minutes to get the hot chocolate.” Lissa sighed.

“Ok, I see you later.”

“Bye.” Lissa had this fear flow over her when Rose finally left to get the drinks. She could not explain it. And as time passed it just got worst. Little did she know this would be the last night but everything would change.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Strom

**Author’s Notes: So this chapter is longer than the last. And this is where Mia and Natasha plan unfold. Hope you guys like it, and there might be a cliffhanger in this one. Flashback in _italics (note that the flashback takes place before the whole Mason/blood indecent)_. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at ** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Fourteen: The Strom

Rose spent fourteen minutes in line and she wasn’t anywhere near the front of it. The café was a cozy place, but cozy by Rose terms, especially now, meant small. Too small for her liking. It was cute when she first got here but with the heat in the café on the rise with its increasing customers Rose could barely stand it. She stood in line for another twenty minutes before she could pay for and got the hot chocolates.

When she made it outside she sighed in relief. With her pregnancy heading into her second trimester she had been experiencing slight heat waves in the last few days. It had been startling at first but after a few days she had somehow gotten used to it. Or well as use to someone could get use to burning up at random times in random places. Walking through the snow helped Rose during these heat waves, so she made it a common occurrence to walk outside.

Even now when she looked into the mirror she could see the slight bulge forming along her waist line. _Bye, bye size two,_ she thought to herself once. It was the night before when she woke up before Dimitri did she examined the swelling. She pressed her hand against it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to feel the baby move for a while. But the reality of her life changing was hitting her hard. She managed to pull her shirt down before Dimitri walked into the bathroom wanting to brush his teeth. By the time they made to the café it was packed. They separated quickly without saying goodbye. Not soon after Rose sat down to eat her breakfast Mason join her.

Now Rose was walking back to Christian’s room. It was ten minute walk from the café, much longer than from Rose’s and Lissa’s room. His room was located on the other side of the lodge with a small section of forest separating them. Rose wanted to save time, so instead of wasting her time taking the large circle pathway that surround the lodge she would cut through the forest. She held no fear that something would happen, they were behind wards. Not only that there were plenty of guardians on guard tonight.

The night was cold, but the snow had stopped for a while and was due in startup in a few hours again. She smiled at the thought, remembering how gorgeous it had looked before. Again she envied everyone who had been able to play in the snow before. Rose started her walk through the wood at the edge of the café. She balance the drinks between her hands as she thought. Her mind wondering to different thoughts, a smile still on her face.

The snow crunched underneath her feet as the cold settled into her bones. Her mind drifted back and forward from her reality and Lissa's thoughts. Ever since the airplane accident Rose had been slipping back and forth between her mind and Lissa's, she could not help but be worried. At some point during the second morning they had switched again.

_She was washing her face per her morning routine. Rose was always avid about her personal hygiene. She had developed a routine out in the human world. Monday, Wednesday and Friday she moisturized her face in the mornings. While on Tuesday and Thursday she cleaned her face in mornings. She worried that being a guardian would wear on her looks. And though the thought was shallow it was all she could do to help herself._

_Today was a Tuesday. It was perfect outside as the sun set on the horizon. Rose couldn't wait to meet up with Dimitri for their walk. She had been excited for it from the moment they had planned it. It was all she could look forward to. They had agreed before they left they would use the free time they had to get to know each other better. If they were going to raise a child together, it would be better if they knew things about each other in case a Striogoi happened to either of them._

_Rose went to wash her face clean of a cleaning scrub. She splash the cold water in her face and scrubs away the product from skin. She had closed her eyes to keep the water from her eyes. Rose then grabbed one of the towels on the dry rack in the bathroom, and patted her face dry. When she went to look in the mirror she jumped back in horror._

_At first glance at new herself in the mirror. She will herself not to panic and hoped that Lissa in her body would to the same. Her eyes had change from her usual soft brown to a strike green. She was now Lissa. She quickly looked around the room and notice that Lissa had also been in the bathroom. But Lissa wasn’t in their shared bathroom. She took notice of the toothpaste and the cologne in the room then realized that Lissa must be in Christian’s bathroom._

_After first checking that Lissa was dressed, she walked into the main room to find the bed sheets on the floor and Christian nowhere in sight. She took the chance to walk out of Christian's room and towards hers'. She had to get out of here before Christian decided he wanted to do more of what they had been probably doing._

_Lissa had yet to feed when Rose tried to find her body and Lissa. Rose had a hard time concentrating as she walked over to the girl's dorm when the hunger bubbled up. She managed to keep the hunger under wraps until she knocked on their dorm door. As the door opened she come face to face with herself. It took a while before she and Lissa could figure out how to switch back. It had been annoying and Rose worried next time they would switch at a bad time._

Rose was halfway across the forest when her heightened hearing heard a branch snap. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see if there was anything behind her. Rose focused on the tress, leaves and rocks that covered the ground. After a moment or two she shrugged off the feeling of dread and assumed it was her imagination. Or an animal. After all she was walking in the middle of a forest, and wards did not keep out animals.

Over the last few days Rose had been feeling lingering eyes on her. She thought that people might have noticed her growing stomach. But since she and Lissa came back from the human world they were always being watched. She tried not to think too much of it, but sometimes she felt a shiver run through her as if her body was trying to warn her.

They were being watched by Kirova for a reason to be kicked out again. By the Moroi for a reason to be out casted. And by the Dhampirs for a reason to suspect Rose wasn't ready to be a guardian. It was nothing new but here in the forest it seemed different than just a crowd watching the escapees from the St. Vladimir's Prison. There was something out here, and she could not help but feel that it was after her.

Rose continued on not noticing the hooded figures in the distance. She looked away just at the right time every time her eyes flashed backwards.

* * *

 Tasha moved fast, faster than a moroi should be able to. She was informed by Ralf that Rose had just left the café at the lodge and was heading back to Christian's. There were only a few days left before the ski vacation for the school was over. This would be the last time before everyone went home for the week of Christmas. They had to make their move soon, and this was perfect, Rose was alone.

Tasha ordered both Ralf and Jessie to track Rose on her way to Christian's. She had been told that Rose had taken the short way through the forest behind the lodge. It was playing out better then she had planned it. She raced outside into the cold and found Ralf and Jessie. She could barely contain the smile that formed at her lips, this was perfection.

 “Hello, boys.” She greeted them when she got up to them at the edge of the forest. “Why aren’t you going after Rose?” She asked when she noticed that Rose wasn't in sight. She looked around them anger bubbling inside her.

 “Don’t you think this is taking a bit after?” asked Jessie.He was all for a little fun. But this was taking it bit too far, even for him. The prank that Mia had planned was brilliant. However, chasing a girl in the woods and planning to hurt her was not what Ralf or Jessie had in mind. Rose had given them reason to mess with her, but she had never given them a reason to actually hurt her. Not only that they had never hurt anyone before, it had all been fun and games until Tasha had shown up. “I mean what she did to you?”

"Jessie has a point. Why are you so intend into hurting Rose?” Raff may have not liked Rose but it didn’t mean that she deserved what Tasha had planned.       Actually he did not think anyone deserved it, at least not anyone he knew.

“O, please don’t tell me you two have grown a conscious now. After all the shit you pulled with these girls.” Tasha didn’t want to waste time with people wouldn’t help her. “Now if you excess me I have a Dhampir to hunt.”

Jessie and Ralf looked over at each other, finally coming to a decision. They had to stop this. Before Tasha could go and run off to hurt Rose. They held Tasha by her arms for a while before a burning sensation spread throughout their arms. They could feel the fire at her fingertips burning through their skin.

Quickly they let go and watched Tasha run off into the woods.

* * *

Rose was almost to the boy's dorms when the heat of a fire ball nearly burnt Rose's face. It landed on the tree in front of Rose. She dropped the drinks and turned around to be meet by another ball of fire. That is when she dashed into the night. She now not only had to protect herself but her the life living inside of her.

            **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Chase (Part 1 of 3)

**Author’s Notes: So over the next two or three chapters I will be split up the next few scenes. And then we will be getting to the good stuff. I also might extend how many chapter I might do. But if I decided to do so I will tell you guys first. So enjoy the chapter.**

**Also I’m asking if you guys would think that werewolves in this story would good or if I should plan something else. I’m also planning to create characters like the people from the Bloodline book series. Please comment under the review, you input would be helpful.**

**Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

                                                              Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Fifteen: The Chase (Part 1 of 3)

_Rose was almost to the boy's dormitory when the heat of a fire ball nearly burnt Rose's face. It landed on the tree in front of Rose. She dropped the drinks and turned around to be meet by another ball of fire. That is when she dashed into the night. She now not only had to protect herself but the life living inside of her._

Rose ran in hurried blur, she zip zagged across the snow hoping to make herself a harder target to reach. She ran without looking behind her either, she had to gain some ground, and looking back would cause her to slow down. She could feel the heat of the fire as it passed by her body. She reacted without thinking and turned before another fireball could clip her. She sighed in relief, thinking of her next move. Her senses were put into overdrive with a single thought in mind, _Run. Run and save the baby._

_Run, Run,_ she heard a voice whisper.

The longer she ran the worst the pain in her chest got. _How knew having slightly large boobs would be such a problem?_ But it had been just getting worse since she was pregnant. Sure, she was happy about a little extra cleavage but what she had now was too much. But it wasn't only that but the vomiting and the eating and the mood swings. She was done being pregnant, and heard it was going to get much worse. _Great,_ she thought to herself. She then shook her head, wondering how her mind could wonder to such things.

Blood rushed through her ears and her heart pounded in her chest as she ran through the woods. She tuned into the sights and sounds that surrounded her. She was trying to figure out how to get away, and where to head to the fastest. _I guess I will be using my guardian training sooner than I thought_ , she thought to herself. She ran faster from the heat, as it brushed against her skin once Rose coiled back sensing the burn on her hand. The bite of the cool air helped her searing hand as she ran from the fiery source, but now she needed more than ever to think about her next move.

_Rose, keep running,_ she heard the voice whisper again in her head. She tried to pin point exactly where she had heard it before. But moved on when another strike of fire passed her face, nearly setting her hair on fire. A small yelp left her lips as she could slightly smell the small bit that did burn.

Her lungs were burning after she ran a good mile or so. She need to rest. Her body was not up to par, her baby draining her more than she thought it could. This was another thing about being pregnant her body could not keep up like it used to, she used to be so fast so agile. And it was only going to get worse according to the research she read. But now she needed to focus. She had to make it out of this, alive. Rose stopped behind a tree, trying to catch her breathe. The fire balls had stopped for moment but she knew if she made one wrong move they would soon start again.

Her mind raced with so many possibilities. Who was the person who attacked her? Could it have been someone she knew? It couldn't have been Striogi she wasn't past the wards or she would have felt the pull of the spell that made up the wards. It must have been a Moroi because Dhampirs didn't have magic to bend fire. And more so why were they doing this?

Out of every one who didn't like her there were a lot of Moroi who made the list. She could not help but form a clang of enemies, Rose was far too outspoken for her own good. But if she eliminated the time of night and the type of magic they have which left only two that she could think of. Jessie and Tasha. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

* * *

Lissa took a total of ten minutes for her to rejoin the group. She waited another few minutes before asking about Rose, “Has anyone seen Rose?”

“Yea, she is out getting hot chocolate.” Eddie replied as if she was stupid, he could have sworn that Rose told them that she was going to talk to Lissa before she left.He shrugged but did not think much of it.

Lissa knew that before any more time passed Rose should have been there. The more time that went by the more worried she got. Rose should have made it back by now. It had been more than a half an hour, even if the café had been pack Lissa would have felt Rose getting closer to the room. Lissa sighed and tried to join into the fun. But there was always a slight darkness hovering in her mind.

She lost track of time after that though, she being too caught up with her friends. Lissa felt light and happy for the first time in a while. It had to be at least an hour after Rose had left when her hand began to burn. Lissa immediately felt confusion and then searing pain.

"AAWWW!" she screamed. Lissa was suddenly thrown from the warmth of the room into the cold of the snow. She was sat against a tree. Snow was up to her ankles while the cold bit at her skin.

Lissa tried to move but she found out no matter how much she tried she could move. The body move on its own without Lissa's permission to examine the hand. "Damn." It said, and then it hit her Rose.

* * *

“Damn.” Rose said as she press the snow onto her burn,hoping for some relief. It had been a day since she had blood and the effects of lack of fresh blood in her system were starting to show. Her sprint from hell was not helping matters any either. She cursed, no matter how hard she tried she never got a break. There was always something around the corner ready to kill her and someday they would win. But for now while she still could her would fight. There was no giving up, Rose had never learned the meaning of it. Or well she knew, but refused to ever to do so.

As her breaths evened out she listen to the sounds around her again. If a Moroi was going to attack her they would know about a Dhampir's heighten hearing and would be careful to be quiet. As the forest around Rose seemed quiet with a constant soft and steady hum of life. She worried not even her great hearing would help her. What if this person was something else?

She was kneeling next to a tree when she heard a branch break. Idiot, she thought to herself. Who could someone be so stupid? She looked over her shoulder and saw the dark figure ahead. The figure did notice it was being watched and that it had lost its surprise advantage. But Rose did not mind it made the situation better. She just wished she could see them better.

The figure stumbled again as the cloak they were wearing got caught on one of the roots of a nearby tree. The fabric ripped and made a soft tearing sound through the woods. The figure swore, as Rose laughed to herself but quickly focused back on the figure about ten feet away from her. The figure managed to get the cloak away from the root and continued forward. Rose waited until the figure to move closer. She now had a plan set in place.

She wanted to attack when the figure had gotten past the tree. She would pin them to ground before making her way back to ski lodge with the figure in hand. She would take them to the Guardians, whoever it was, was going to pay for what they had done. She knew that they would believe her story when she showed them the burn on her hand. Now she just needed to attack without causing her or the baby injury.

Rose took a deep breath in and went around the tree until the figure came close enough to be attacked. And hopefully that would be the end of it. She rubbed her stomach once sending out a silent prayer that she and the baby would make it.

* * *

Lissa didn't know where she was, but she did knew that at least her body was safe in a heated room and not out in the cold. She felt like a passenger just going through the motions of the person who was in control. She also felt everything Rose was feeling, including her determination.

She could see the slow breaths in the air followed by a quick look back as the body sat next to the tree. Lissa heard the tree branch break and the figure before her tearing the cloak stopping them from moving forward. She could see the figure cloaked in black walking towards her. Lissa always feeling fearful of the figure. Why was she here? What was happening to her?

She could only see what the body was seeing, and it wasn't much. They were outside and there were no mirrors or door she would come across here to identify the body she was current in, because there was no way this was Rose. Or was it? And there wasn't any one around to listen in on a conversation or two. The body looked down at their hands.

Lissa didn't focused the burn mark but the slightly small tattoo on the wrist of the unburnt hand. There directly under the location of the thumb sat the dragon symbol. It was small and high up on the wrist. But Lissa recognized it. She and Rose decided after four months of being on the road to get a tattoo to symbolize their new found bond. They decided on a small dragon on their wrist directly under their thumbs. And that is when she realized she was in Rose. Lissa thought for a moment before she realized that this is what Rose must feel like when she can see through her eyes.

_Great_ , she thought to herself, _this is exactly what I need._

Lissa look on from her position as the scene played before her. Rose took a deep breath in and went around the tree until the figure came close enough to be attacked. She paused for a moment before she reached a thick branch she had pick up from the ground and readied herself to swing it at her attacker.

**Author’s Notes (Continued): I know cliffhangers, I hate them too but I had rewritten this chapter about three times to get it the way I wanted it. And this was about as far as I got before I give up. I hope you guys don’t hate me, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Also wanted to say big thank for those who have stuck around this long. (Smiles) Until next time…**

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Chase (Part 2 of 3)

**Author’s Notes: I had to rewrite this a few times before I got it right. So here is the next part, I hope you guys enjoy. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Sixteen: The Chase (Part 2 of 3)

“Lissa?” In a flash Lissa was no longer the passenger in Rose’s mind. Four sets of male eyes were hovering over her as she seemed to have collapsed. Christian kneeled down beside her on the hardwood floor, his blue eyes shining with worry for the woman he loved so much. “Lissa are you ok?”

Lissa look at the faces who stared at her and counted Christian, Mason, Eddie and Dimitri. _Where was Rose?_ She wondered, but she had a feeling she would like the answer.Everything felt off, warped. Had she just been with Rose?

“Where is Rose?” she asked in an inaudible whisper. She had to know if Rose was ok? And to know what was happening.

Lissa slowly got up from the floor, her knees shaking slightly, but Christian was there to catch her. The moment her head became upright the rush of blood flooding her body made her dizzy and she started to fall again. _Is it like when Rose goes through this?_ Christian caught her before she could hit the ground and made her sit in one of the armchairs in the room. She clutched her head in pain, it was all she could think about. Lissa took in deep breaths as the rushing in her ears started to fade.

"Where is Rose?” Lissa asked again louder.Fear was coursing through her, she had to know where her best friend, and her sister was.

She knew that there was something wrong, something horribly wrong. She held on to Christian as the chills from the crossover ran through her. “Where is ROSE??”She repeated, this time her voice much louder.

Eddie stood of to the side next to Mason, his expression serious. “She is the café. Like I told you before.” Eddie wasn't very bright when it came to an obvious conclusion. Rose was gone, missing and Lissa didn't know what to do. How did no one else sense what was happening.

“For forty minutes??” Christian asked,finally something clicking in his mind

Dimitri had been worried about the princess since she came out of the bathroom. She had seemed off the last few days since she and Rose told him the truth. He figured it had been hard on her to have him know. They had kept all of this a secret for so long now, it must have been hard to trust someone else. Lissa was gritty the day before when he knocked on her door. It seemed over the last few weeks the stress had building up and Dimitri feared it was only a matter of time before she broke.

“Right now, she has been gone too long.” Christian said again looking around to see if anyone else would react.

“Guys, relax. So she is a little late no big deal Mason and I can go and get her, if you are that worried.” Eddie smiled.

“I know Rose.” Mason injected, “And she would never left for the long without an explanation.” Lissa was right Rose should have been back a half an hour ago.

Dimitri sighed, “I looks like we will have to go after her.” He wanted to spend the night with Rose and her friends. It had been a long time since he had a friend himself. He wanted to see his Roza happy if only for a little while longer before the truth came out. And the child they had created would be born. He had not thought anything was wrong, but now as he thought about it, Rose was always with Lissa, or recently now him.

“I don’t think that will be possible.” Mason said pointing to the window. The snow was blanketing the ground in sheets. And all they could see was white. Fear stroked Dimitri, _Roza, where are you?_

* * *

The swing didn't hit exactly where Rose wanted it to. Centimeters from her target she managed to miss her attacker, something that startled her. Rose always had great aim. She wanted to hit her attacker on the side of their head. Rose missed and began tumbling to the ground. She cursed under her breathe as she went down. Her jacket caught on the branches of a nearby tree, and tore through the right sleeve of her favorite leather jacket.

Fire streamed out of her attackers hands as she landed on the ground, the cold snow again seeping through her. She managed to move just left of the attack. The fire awaken her fangs as it clipped near her face. Rose scrambled up to her feet before her attacker could gain the upper hand. With her fangs extended she jumped on to the cloaked figure. It was the primal Moroi the run through her. She was at the end of reasoning. She was in pain, tired, and now fearing for her child's life.

She would make sure the cloak figure would remember her when she was done. She clawed at her attackers face and managed rip off the hood that covered them. Rose was meet with black locks and pale skin, and icy blue eyes this was definitely not Jessie. It was Tasha.

* * *

Tasha was having a hard time. She knew taking on a trained guardian would be hard but she never suspected that type of endurance. She was a machine that wouldn't quit. And Tasha couldn't stand it. She had seen the Guardians training on the field once and a while. But Tasha never really saw them. To Tasha they were a passing object, one looked like another. She had tried to distinguish them, especially since she had wanted Dimitri, but it was hard.

However, the Dhampir population was declining. She wanted at first to help the Dhampir cause. She wanted the Moroi to stop being by standers to their own demise. But then she realized, what is the point of keeping the Dhampir around while there Mori can defend themselves? Dhampir days were numbered and soon they would be expired if the Moroi ever used magic against the Striogi.

Tasha trailed after Rose as she ran through the woods. Keeping up with Rose's pace nearly kicked the wind out of Tasha. But when Rose had stopped she assumed that Rose might have given up and was waiting until she would leave her alone. But Tasha was wrong. Rose was never one to give up, and right now she could not.

She was expecting Rose to use her Guardian training and flee back to the dorms. Tasha wasn't expecting Rose's surprise attack, with a branch no less. But she could not understand how she ended up here on the ground with an angry vampire-like Rose clawing at her skull.

She had to do something quick before all of her beautiful hair was pulled out. Tasha pushed herself out from under Rose's grasp and managed to push Rose to the ground. Blood rushed through her ears and her heart was pounding. She couldn't focus for long and then they tumbled again.

They clung to each other as the rolled on the ground. Dirt caked their clothes, blood spilled onto the cold ground and mixed into the pure white snow. The cold was barely felt as the snow melted into the fabric of their clothes.

They rolled once, twice, three time and then Tasha let go. She thought Rose would fall to the solid ground beside her. She didn't think Rose would fall. She thought this would be the end of it and she could just take her punishment. But it did not end that way.

* * *

Rose was falling and fast. Down a steep hill. The bitter cold was in her bones now. Her favorite jacket was torn and her body was sore. And now she was falling. All she could think about was how this was it. She was going to die, and so was her baby.

**Snap.** Twigs break under her body tearing deeper into her clothes and into her skin.

**Clap.** She hit a rock and it tore through her leg.  

**Thump.** Rose hit her head and was knock out cold. And Rose’s world became black.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Chase (Part 3 of 3)

**Author’s Notes: Over the last week my cousins from Brazil have come to visit and I have mange to write this chapter up. It was hard getting it all done what I want it to be as good as I possible get it.**

**Yes, finally the last part of the Chase. But don’t worry there is still a lot to come. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long. Just a warning, I will be heading to school soon, I will try my best to do a chapter week. Have a nice last few weeks of summer.**

**Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Seventeen: The Chase (Part 3 of 3)

Dimitri never really cared for people who couldn't stand the cold of winter. To him the cold was just another test, another thing to find a way around. Growing up in Russian bred a certain type of man. He was certain he could figure out where Rose was and bring her back safely. But he could only hope he would make it to her in time. There was something bothering him about this, and for now he just hoped she was well. His feelings for the girl had been growing in a way he could not even describe, he just knew he needed her safe.

As he suited up in snow gear, packing water close to his body along with some food. He also packed the map each Guardian was given at the beginning of the trip. It included a large part of the woods that surround the lodge. Now he simply needed a starting point. At least he knew what Rose was supposed to be doing. He silently cursed himself, remembering he had put the Moroi first when Rose needed him.

He knew she was at the café to get the hot chocolates. But there was so many possibilities where she could have gone after that. According to what Lissa told the group Rose was in the forest surrounding the lodge. He marked on the map the area of the forest that surround the location of the café. Looking at the map he noticed just how large the area was. He was going to need help.

“Are you sure Rose is missing?” Guardian Petrov asked. He had called a meeting with a few other Guardians that weren’t on guard or sleeping.

“You can talk to Lissa she would know.” Dimitri said as Lissa step forward.

Rose had now been gone for the past hour. Every second they wasted was a second they could be looking for Rose. Lissa had told them how Rose had gone out for hot chocolate for the group. And as more time pass the more worry and dread she felt. She knew something was wrong. Rose would not just up and leave without giving her a reason as to why.

At the moment standing in front of them was Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto. They were the only ones still up at this hour. They had spent the last fifteen minutes explaining how and why Rose was gone. And Lissa was growing impatient, almost resorting to compelling them just so she could have her Rose back.

“Fine.” Petrov said after a while. “We will do a perimeter search of the area but we can’t do more than that.”

“What we are just going to go and run off looking for Hathaway?” Alto said, “I’m not freezing my ass for some girl.”

“Then you don’t have to come.” Petrov said as she started to walk out the door.

Dimitri nodded, “Thank you.” Dimitri led Lissa outside the door followed by Petrov. They left the office and headed to gear up and leave Lissa with Christian.

“You going to regret this Belikov.” Alto yell as Lissa, Dimitri, and Petrov raced down the hall.

* * *

The darkness was unbearable. No sight, no sound, nothing. There was nothing but darkness. Rose couldn't remember past a few moments. Her breathing slowed as she could remember what she was fighting for. But she was so tired, so weak, and she hated it. But she had to fight, she could not give up not now.

The snow was falling heavy over her, burying her in her own grave. She could barely feel the cold anymore. She watched the grey night sky as she closed her eyes once last time. _Rose, please stay alive_. A voice called out to her, but it was too late. She had already let go. She had fought for so long but there was only so much she could do.

* * *

When she looked herself in the mirror she expected the beautiful face she always saw. But now it was marred with scars and blood, sweat and tears. She was at her end. This was it. Rose was gone and now it was time to make her move. She hated what had happened, but could not come to regret it. She had done what she set out to do.

After fleeing the woods she tried and failed to find Jessie to go and check on Rose's body but it was the middle of the night and no one expect the Guardians roamed the halls. She was beaten when she reached her room. Her aches and pain had yet to begin. She was not made to fight like that, and Rose had put up one hell of a fight, she had hoped it would have been easier.

As quickly as she could she made it to her room and locked the door. She tore off her clothes and took off her boots. She stuffed a plastic bag filled with her dirty clothes and cloak marking it for later to destroy when she had the chance. But now was the time to clean up and rest before she could venture into the world again.

She cleaned up the wounds as best as she could. She would need to get to the feeders first thing tomorrow if there was and hope of the wounds healing before people noticed the scars forming. But for now in her room she watched as the snow piled outside and sighed.

Phase one of her plan was complete, now it was time to move on to phase two.

* * *

Lissa paced the length of the room over a dozen times but no matter what Christian did, Lissa became worse. It wasn't until moments later did she stop to sit on the bed next to Christian. She shivered against him. She knew something was happening, and she hated that she could do nothing about it. If it was her out there Rose would be looking herself not sending someone else.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, but he already knew what was wrong. Rose was gone and as far as they knew possibly hurt or dead. It was an impulse to say something like that when he saw people he loved in trouble. He was worried about Rose but more worried about Lissa.

Lissa had returned with Dimitri with news. There was going to be a search. Mason and Eddie jumped at the news to join in. Petrov approved them and within moments they were gone. What had started out as a good night, a night to have fun turned into a nightmare? He could only hope it wouldn't get worse. He hoped that maybe Rose had fallen asleep somewhere, she had been tired lately. But he knew better Lissa would not be this worried over nothing.

Christian placed his arms around her and held her close. As he stroked her skin he felt the cold that rushed through her. She shiver against him and the warmth of the room. He pull her in closer, “They will find Rose.” He said, he was sure of it.

* * *

By the time he had found Rose the sun had rose. Everyone but him had stop searching hours ago. But he kept on. He was going to stop until he was able to track Rose's tore jacket on a branch. And then he found her laying in the snow, blue and cold. Panic seeped through him, thoughts of her dead and him alone plagued his mind. He could not lose her, not now.

Dimitri picked her up from the snow and rushed her to the ski lodge, hoping he wasn't too late.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Life Blood

**Author’s Notes: So I moved back to college last week and it is official my second year of college. Of course like I said before I will try to keep to once a week, or once every two weeks, but no promises when finals roll around.**

**Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Eighteen: Life Blood

Tasha drank until the last drop. Blood bags were not her cup of tea but they did the job. The deep cuts turned into shallow groves, and she smiled well knowing her facial scars easily covered easily with makeup and careful facial expressions. With a deep breathe she dressed for the day. She would take a "hike in the wood" to see if the Dhampir was still there. The last thing she needed was for this to come and bite her in the ass.

She would take great care in digging the grave of Rosemarie Hathaway and enjoy covering her in dirt. She of course would help with the investigation in catching the monster that caused the Hathaway girl pain and brought her to her untimely death. She was nothing but the caring civilian all thought her to be. There was no way anyone would ever find out.

Dimitri would just love how great she was, how beautiful she could be and forget about the girl she killed. And in a few short years if everything went according to plan she would be carrying his children. And he would be her Guardian. The perfect match and the perfect couple. Marriage of course was on the list, and she was certain she would get everything she wanted.

With one last look in the mirror she out of the room and on to her new adventure.

* * *

_By the time he had found Rose the sun had risen. Everyone but him had stopped searching hours ago. But he kept on. He was going to stop until he was able to track Rose's tore jacket on a branch. And then he found her lying in the snow, blue and cold. Panic seeped through him, thoughts of her dead and it alone plagued his mind. He could not lose her, not now._

_Dimitri picked her up from the snow and rushed her to the ski lodge, hoping he wasn't too late._

Ice cold, she was simply ice. No more fire or passion running through her vein, just ice, and the freezing wind. In her hair was frost, and slowly forming baby icicles. Her skin was like a rock, stony and cool. There was no more life in Rose. His eyes could not keep from taking in every detail. Dimitri was terrifed.

She was still when he found her covered in the dirt and snow from the woods and leaves of the trees. She hadn't moved an inch when he brought her into the heat of the lodge. Not even the slightest movement of a muscle. Rose is gone, left to die in the woods. Who the hell would do this to her? He could not imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt her.

_No,_ Dimitri thought, _Rose will be okay. Roza has to be okay._

He sat by her bedside as the doctor checked on her once again in the past few hours. They were on an hourly rotation. When he had first brought her into the clinic, they thought he was crazy, a mad man who had spent too many hours in the snow. But he could feel it under her skin the steady but slow heartbeat of Rosemarie Hathaway. She was alive but he did not know for how long.

He had managed to sneak back after they forced him out hours ago. He for the sake of appearances had to leave. But he didn't want to. Rose's attack left her almost dead. Her secrets closer and closer to being exposed and the doctor would find it soon or later. But for now he would talk to Lissa it had seemed she was just informed on Rose's condition.

* * *

Lissa came bursting through the door of the clinic in tears. She race down the hallway passing past the guards and medics in the clinic. Since Dimitri had found her, she needed to see her. She had to do something, anything to help her friend. She could not believe that someone had hurt her. How could this happen?

“Rose?” she called out in pain. Christian trailed closely behind her. He had been watching over Lissa for the last few hours after the Guardians gave up their search for Rose. But now she was here, and nothing else mattered to her anymore.

Lissa and Rose always has a weird connection even before the accident. They were more than just friends, they were sisters. The bond simply made them closer. And now she was frantic. Lissa for the last night had been cold, freezing according to Christian. It had seemed that Rose’s frozen state was getting to her n more than one way.  

“Rose?” she called again, breathless as she looked around for her best friend.

“She is here.” He stood at the edge of Roses bed worried, tried and ragged. Dimitri sighed. “They said she is mostly frozen, but not all the way through.” He sat next to her bedside as Lissa’s eyes poured over Rose’s form.

“They have tried warm blankets and warm water to heat her up but it slow, too slow for their liking.” He said watching over Rose. “They don’t think she will pull though.” In all the time Lissa had known him, she had never seen him quite like this. He barely shared his feelings and never showed them. But a look at his eyes and she could see the sadness over take him.

 Lissa gazed went over Rose again, her brain running through her thoughts for all the 'useless' information she collected over the last two years they had been away. She learned more about Moroi and Dhampir biology then she cared to know. But there was something she knew would help.

 “Have they tried blood?” it was a long shot but blood for Rose always made her better, it was something she had needed, and it made sense she would need it now.

 “Blood?” Christian asked, “What could blood do for her?” He was puzzled at why blood would help Rose who was a Dhampir.

"No, they haven’t.” Dimitri said. He stood up and looked over at Lissa, “Do you think it would work?” He had seen the power blood had on Rose. Maybe it could work. But they would have to be fast about it.

She ignored Christian. “Yes I think so. But they would have to feed it to her though her mouth. Her veins are just too cold and so narrow for it to move properly thought her system.” Lissa said, “But we can’t do it here. It’s to public.”

“We can’t.” Dimitri stated she needs to stay here. “We will have to here. Go close the currents, I will fetch the blood.” Dimitri walked out as Lissa pulled the curtain behind him.

“Lissa this is insane.” Christian tried to pull on Lissa arms to get her to stop unplugging Rose’s IV. “You can’t do this. Blood will not help her.”

Lissa stopped what she was doing and turned around. “But it will. I’m sure of it.” She pleaded. She went back to finish unplugging the IV from Rose’s arm but was care not to pull out the needle. But then she remembered that Christian didn’t know.

He didn’t knew about Rose and her, the bond he knew. But he didn’t know about Rose. Lissa turned and faced Christian “Please just trust me on this. I will explain everything later.” Christian looked terrified.

At a moment later did Dimitri step right in with a box filled with blood bags. Lissa looked into the box, “This is perfect. Now we get have to hook it up.” Dimitri attached the blood bag onto the IV. And set up a drip for blood to land in Rose’s opened mouth.

“Now, what do we do?” Dimitri asked as he now paced the small space.

“Now we wait.” Lissa whispered.

“Wait for what?” a voice from behind the pair asked. Both Lissa and Dimitri turned. Headmistress Kirova stood at the entrance of the room. “Now what do we have here?”           

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: A Mistake

**Author’s Notes: In the last few weeks or so my work for school has been piling up. However, manage to write this chapter. So that is why I haven’t been post as often as you guys would have liked me to. And guys we are heading into the last twenty chapters, or so and after this chapter I planned to move time along a bit faster.**

**Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** [ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** ](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%20Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Nineteen: A Mistake

Kirova was not a patience woman. When she wanted answers she wanted them fast. And this was not any different. She had heard the medics rumble on about Rosemarie Hathaway, and her "trip" through the woods. She wasn't surprise that it almost got her in trouble and possibly killed, but she wanted to see for herself. But she never expected to see Rose's mentor and his friend plugging a blood bag into her.

“Now, what do we do?” she heard Dimitri ask as he paced the small space. She was confused as to why someone like him would be doing this.

“Now we wait.” Replied Lissa whispered from where she was standing.

“Wait for what?” Kirova asked suddenly from behind the pair now standing just inside the curtain they had closed. Both Lissa and Dimitri turned, a look of shock on both their faces. Somehow it looked out of place on the large guardian. Kirova stood at the entrance of the room, her arms crossed. “Now what do we have here?”

Kivora walked into the room looking from Lissa to Dimitri. There was something about catching people doing something wrong that just made her happy. And catching these two was heaven. Especially Dimitri who never did anything wrong.

“I don’t believe that the medics wanted Rose on blood.” She said looking at the blood bags. She wondered if they actually knew what they were doing. But then again the princess and Rose were gone for almost two years, and from the rumor she heard from the students Rose and the princess had travelled a lot.

* * *

Lissa was stunned by the Headmistress' presence. She was beginning to panic when her brain stopped working, she needed a cover story and a big one at that. She needed an out. But no matter where she looked there wasn't any. What could she say that did sound crazy? This was never how Rose wanted to tell Kirova but now she had no choice.

Christian was speechless, as well. And Dimitri didn't know what to do. Both stood there as Lissa tried to protect Rose. Only Dimitri knew what would happen if Lissa told the truth, not only would Rose be in danger but he wouldn't be able to help her. And there was no way now he would leave her.

“There must be a mistake.” Lissa snapped out of her panic thoughts at the sound of Kirova’s voice. She was talking to the nurse behind her. But Lissa had to stop her.

“Don’t.” she said standing guard next to Rose’s bed. “You’ll kill her.” She stood tall against Kirova but she knew she needed to tell her the truth. “Headmistress we need to talk.”

Kirova raised her left eyebrow questionlly. She looked over at Christian and the nurses that stood by. “But you need to leave the IV, and dipper alone.” Lissa demanded. Kirova debated for a moment and then nodded. She motioned to the group that had gathered to scatter.

Lissa moved from Rose's bed and motioned for Dimitri to keep guard. He did so making sure to not let his guard down again. As Kirova and Lissa walked away Dimitri pulled the curtain back and took a seat next to Rose's bed. And he prayed for the best. His faith in god had been questionable at best lately but it was all he had now.

* * *

“Do you think that Kirova will skin her?” Christian asked as he watched the pair walk down the hall to talk. He was joking, trying to lighten the mood that had settled over the clinic. However, he doubted it would help.

“I highly doubt it. Lissa is more likely to attack her.” Dimitri replied. “But hopefully it will not come to that.” He sighed, and looked over Rose’s body again. The blood was working. The ice was breaking and melting away, now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

“You expect me to believe that Rose is pregnant by a Dhampir and that she shared traits that us Mori have.” Kirova questioned. “I don’t believe it.” She decided. Kivora decided this and was not going to back down. Kirova sat and listened to Lissa's story but couldn't, no wouldn't believe it. It was impossible.

As Lissa told her story, Kirova recalled the myths and legends she read when she was young. This wasn’t possible. Dhampir were hybrids like mules there could have children with their own kind. “I know it seems impossible Headmistress but it is true.” Lissa try to say again.

They had been talking for a good two hours. Lissa talked about her powers and the accident and even some of their adventures. She managed to condense their two years away as if they left for a weekend. Lissa also informed the Headmistress about Rose's pregnancy, but not going into too much detail about who exactly the father of Rose's baby was. After she told Rose was pregnant, Kirova had ordered a pregnancy test to confirm what Lissa had told her.

She wouldn’t believe the truth until she could see for herself. “Come along,” the Headmistress said to Lissa, “We are needed back.” Slowly both the Headmistress and Lissa walked back towards Roes’ room.

* * *

Tasha's memories must have been wrong. She stood just a few feet from where Rose had landed and there was nothing but an impression in the snow of where a body should have been. She had been searching for the last hour and was able to find nothing but dirt and snow from their fight. Tasha scrambled back and forth before deciding it was best if she left. It was cold anyways.

On her way back she stopped at the café. After she got some food and looked to see where she would sit for her meal, a sneer left her as she saw who was there. She saw Jessie sitting alone in the far corner of the café. Tasha headed toward the boy with the sound of her heels clicking behind her. She stood in front of Jessie, “Is this sit taken?” she asked him.

Jessie looked up from his untouched breakfast. He had started the day with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was only until he meet up with Ralf that he heard the news about Hathaway. She was attacked in the forest and was found in the early morning hours chilled to the bone. She was in the medical bay the last thing that he had heard. And now the guilt was eating him up. He knew who had done that to her. And though Rose drove him crazy he never wanted to be attacked, nearly killed if he had heard right.

“What do you want?” He sapped at Tasha. “Have you done enough? Maybe you want to go see Rose and kill her while she still comatose.” He was done with Tasha and her schemes so was Raff and Mia. Tasha was dangerous and last night proved that.      

Tasha paused at his outburst. _Rose was alive?_ She thought she killed her or in the very least had immobilized her long enough so she wouldn’t be found for days. **_Crap!!_** _**Crap!!**_ She was screwed, royally screwed. Now she could only hope the Rose didn’t fully recover and remember her.

* * *

**One Month Later…**

Blinding white lights weren't what had woken Rose up. It was the never ending beeping that constantly lived in her ears. She finally found the strength to open her eyes and her only thought had been to murder the person responsible from keeping her from her blissful sleep.

Her eye hardly had opened against the harsh light. She turned her head and saw Dimitri sleeping beside her on a large full sized bed. She looked back up again and notice the light where not bright but dim. She sat up quickly and was surprised with her body's ache and pains.

She surveyed the room and the room seemed normal. With the addition to the new bed where Dimitri was sleeping there was also a separate closest and desk. She looked towards the window were the night was still dark. It would be sunrise soon. But she didn't see that.

She saw her reflection in the glass of the window. Her belly had been a small bump before, but now as she looked down to see clearly that she belly wasn't just a bump anymore. She had a pregnancy belly, she had "popped". And only then did she realize that she hadn't been sleeping for a few days. She had been sleeping for months. Rose let out a terrorizing scream.

**To be continued…**


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Captives

**Author's Notes: Guys I'm really sorry about not posting sooner. It just there was a problem with my beta and my school work has been kicking my ass.**

**Reminder** **Rose is now 4 almost 5 months, and as I said before this chapter will speed things up a bit. And then were going to be heading into brand new ideas. I think you guys will enjoy it.** _Italics_   _are flashbacks or clips from the last chapter._ **Also add a character that is not from the book please tell me what you guys think of her.**

**Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven't yet, please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** **wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki** **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by  **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twenty: The Captives

_She saw her reflection in the glass of the window. Her belly had been a small bump before, but now as she looked down to see cleared that she belly wasn't just a bump anymore. She had a pregnancy belly, she "popped". And only then did she realize that she hadn't been sleeping for a few days. She had been sleeping for a month, maybe even more. Rose let out a terrorizing scream._

How long had she been out? Why was she here instead of a medical bay attached to wires? Although she suspected that more wires would have freaked her out more, this was all hard enough for her to understand as it was. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she was certain something had gone wrong. Or maybe it was just waking up and suddenly looking pregnant.

And that is when she remembered, Dimitri. He was here with her.  _Why was he here? How long was she here? How did she get here?_ When searched her memories she could not find a plausible reason why she was here. Her thoughts were swirling in her head over and over until she collapsed against a hard warm body. A scream was caught in her throat as she felt more of the body.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked. She looked up to Dimitri to find he worried face staring back at her. "Roza, are you finally here?" he spoke again, mostly to himself. He was more than worried when Rose fail to wake up after she had healed. Remarkably it only took a surprising forty-two blood bags and a day and a half for her skin to reach its normal hue.

When the doctors declared her in perfect health he suspect a day or two at the most and she would wake up and explain to the Headmistress exactly how much she had changed. But she didn't. And that is when thing started to get worse. He feared for the worse, and suddenly he found himself more worried and confused than ever. His fear for the life Rose and their child grew. But day in and day out he had been assured that the both of them were alive and well.

Rose was more than confused. It was almost like she was a baby again and forgot what English was and how to use it. She shiver slightly at the nightmare. How long she out? She wondered again. The feeling of dizziness subsided as she clung to Dimitri. She took a deep breathe in and tried to speak, but was only meet with a cough. Her mouth was dry like she hadn't drunk water for days.

She tried again but was met with the same result. She would ask for water but her voice didn't want to work. With the help of Dimitri she looked at the room again and notice two doors. If she could get to one of them she knew she would be able to get to water. She moved slowly on her untried feet, one foot in front of the other. But to her dismay Dimitri didn't move with her.

Dimitri thought for a moment before speaking and then smile. "Stay here Rose." He sat her on the bed and one swift move. He knew what she wanted. With her attached to wires for the last six weeks she hadn't drunk a single drop of water. She was parched. He open one of the two doors leading out to the kitchen. They were lucky that Lissa was a great negotiator. With her he and Rose would have not been able to stay on the above grounds of the school.

He quickly pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled in with water from the sink. When he came back from the kitchen into the bedroom he saw Rose leaning back to the point where she could fall over. She led back and took the glass from Dimitri then downed it in one gulp. Her throat feeling better instantaneously, it stirred her stomach a bit but soon the feeling subsided and she turned to face Dimitri.

Rose went to talk again, "What happen?" she asked. Little did she know that the day would end in a fight with the Headmistress.

* * *

_Tasha paused at his outburst._ Rose was alive? _She thought she killed her or in the very least had immobilized her long enough so she wouldn't be found for days. **Crap!**   **Crap!**  She was screwed, royally screwed. Now she could only hope the Rose didn't fully recover and remember her._

It had been forty-one days; almost six weeks and Rose still hadn't woken up from her comatose state. To say Tasha luck was on her side was a huge an understatement. When Guardians finally did search the area where Rose was found it was covered in ice and snow which had melted in the morning sun. It caused the whole scene to be contaminated. The water from the melting snow washed away the footprints, DNA and hair strains. But that day washed away more than just her crime but her life.

Friends soon started to lose interest and she couldn't tell why. First, Jessie and Raff never really were the same before that. And then there was Mia, their little blonde ring leader. She had started to pull her friends away from the beginning of the uneasy alliance. Lissa and Christian were a little too busy between class and carting Kirova around so that Dimitri and Rose could not be separated.

After that night the rumor that Rose was almost murdered made everyone nervous. The ski trip ended early and although it was a week too early to come back they did anyways. The vacation wasn't extended as some would have hoped, but the mood of the general population at St. Vladimir's Academy changed into something dark, eerie almost. The nights seemed colder somehow, the wind whispered sometimes and the moon seemed to quietly follow you. Despite what most would have said about Rose, they knew that if someone tried to kill someone as tough as Rose, then the school had much bigger problems than exams and dances to plan.

Today Tasha was sitting by herself again. Simple sitting and watching the wind whistle through the trees.  _"Tasha…"_  a voice called from the darkness. Tasha moved her head towards the sound. But shake her head in defiance.  _I'm not crazy,_  she told herself,  _it is just the wind_. She knew what she had done was wrong. But she had to do it. It had been for the best.

She had been hearing them, the voices, a lot lately. The voices. They would call to her when she was alone, but especially when she felt alone. She knew it was probably guilt but yet she could not seem to feel bad for what she had done. Rose should have died. She should not have had to have any second thought.

She had attempted to kill the Dhampir for a good reason. She was in her way. In the way of the one thing Tasha always wanted. But yet it seemed as if her plan had failed. She had no love. No happiness. And now those damn voices were driving her crazy. With a shaky breath she made her way to stand. There was no use in sitting outside. She had to try and forget, or better yet make another plan.

* * *

She took a deep breathe in and another out. Putting on her princess personality took a bit of time to do, especially now a days. Lissa had been putting on a brave face for a while now. She had been keeping Dimitri and Rose together for as long as she could but now she couldn't do it any longer. But at least she would be the one to tell Dimitri before they tore him away from Rose and into jail to await trial. She had no idea how all of this had happened, and so quickly at that.

The scientists that were brought in to exam Rose and Lissa found their connection was real. Rose was shadow-kissed and brought back from the grave. And now she could be carrying the next step in Dhampir evolution. Rose and her baby were going to become lab rats. Tested and examined, punctured and bruised or worse. The thought made Lissa sick. But she had no idea what she could do.

With a deep breathe she walked up the trail, step after step she climbed to deliver horrible news. By the time she reached the top of the small hill she was filled with worry. She knocked on the door three times before Dimitri opened the door. "Lissa, I'm so glad you are here."

Dimitri moved out of the door way to relieve an awoken Rose. "Rose?" Lissa smiled. Rose was a wake. This was better than she could have dreamed of. "Rose!" she yelled excitedly and ran to the pregnant women on the bed.

She passed through the doorway of the bedroom and engulfed her. The hug was crushing Rose. Lissa had grown a bit too strong in her absence. How long had she really been sleeping? Rose thought. Rose waited until the hug was over to hug Lissa back. She was still feeling weak but she knew it would only last a small while, she just needed food and to walk around.

Lissa paused for a moment after she began hugging Rose. What was she doing? She asked herself. She was crushing her best friend who had just came out of a long sleep and was pregnant with the first possible child that would change the Mori way of life forever.

"Hi, Lissa." Rose said as she pulled away finally but not before Rose pulled her back in. "I would say that we just saw each other but I know that's not true."

Lissa pulled away with tears in her eyes, "It's so nice to see you." She cried. "O, Rose you have no idea who good it is to hear your voice."

"Would you like some water Lissa?" Dimitri asked as he looked at the friends reunited once again. Lissa nodded and Dimitri made his way back to the kitchen for another glass of water.

"I hear you are responsible for all of this. Is it true?" Rose asked. Lissa smiled and nodded. Suddenly she had no idea what was going to happen. Would everything she was told come true?

* * *

Mia had a so-so life. Good parents, always well fed and live dup pretty well. But she was never able to complete with the royals. But after the night were Rose almost got killed she changed. She changed from wanting to have it all to wanting to have it all back. Her old life did not feel so bad anymore. And suddenly the spot light on her was far too bright.

Jessie, her and Ralf were never really good friends to begin with. But now they were all each other had. Since planning the princess's down fall they might as well been conjoined. She had drifted from the ones she use to call friends.

Mia took another breathe in as she look out at the start of another winter storm from her dorm room window. She knew something was coming but she could not figure out what it was. She was almost fearful of what was on its way. And deep down she knew it was her fault. Why had she wanted to harm Lissa so bad? Was Tasha ever going to go away.

She shivered at the thought of that woman. She had tried to kill Rose, and nearly succeeded. There was no telling what she would do now. What she was capable of. Mia should have known better. They should have said no and walked away. Maybe even turned in the woman. But now, no now it was too late.

Mia just simply hoped it was not too late to make amends. Suddenly she hated her evil self. She had been selfish and she could not keep up this act. The only question was, was it too late?

* * *

She had a feeling Rose was going to call her sooner or later. Amara could always sense things like this. To predict someone's movements before they made them. But she guess it always came when you were as old as she was.

Amara was ageless, it least to those who know her that is what it seemed. She wasn't very old to the world but to most her age seemed ancient. She was four hundred and fifty-six years old and barely look over twenty-five years old. Her husband, however, was only year younger.

As the phone rang in the small café she took a sip of her green tea with lemon, and on the third to last ring she pulled up. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Amara?" Rose asked hopefully, "I need your help." Her voice seemed a bit scratchier than normal.

Amara sighed. She knew this was coming. But she didn't what she could do to help. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. At the moment she didn't want to leave the coziness of the café, the warmth of the tea under fingertips. She almost feared leaving the safety of this place.

"They are trying to take my baby away. They are going to kept me prisoner and do all of these test on me." Rose paused "I don't know what to do."

Rose was panicing, but Amara had never known for Rose to panic. "Wait, what?" Amara try to figure out exactly what Rose was saying. "How is they?"

Amara reached for her keys on the table and paid the check. She had a feeling she would need to visit Rose very soon. "The Mori they don't understand what I'm, what my baby is and they want to take it away to experiment, to hurt it." Rose was crying on the other end at this point. Amara had already left the café and was now sitting in her car.

"Fine." Amara sighed, she would have to go there to explain and show them what assets Hybrid Dhampir could be. She wouldn't be surprised if they haven't figured out how to use their Mori magic to their full advantage against the Striogi. "What is address?"

Rose told Amara the address to the school and wrote it down. She notice that the school wasn't too far from where she was at the café. "I will be there as soon as I can." Amara went to shut the phone off but not before telling Rose, "Make sure to tell them I'm coming I hate waiting."

* * *

_"Would you like some water Lissa?" Dimitri asked as he looked at the friends reunited once again. Lissa nodded and Dimitri made his way back to the kitchen for another glass of water._

_"I hear you are responsible for all of this. Is it true?" Rose asked. Lissa smiled and nodded._

"Yep, every inch." Lissa was filled with joy. But then she remember why exactly what she was here for. Lissa was still for moment remembering the exact words Kirova said when she told her the news.

_"Rose is to be moved to a building off school grounds."Kirova sat under her desk looking tried and ragged._

_What the scientist found out in the last month alone was astounding. Rose was a genetic hybrid, what unusual chemical bonds and structures within her DNA that allowed mutations to occur in a lifetime than over a few generations. Most of the mutations, that were found, were unstable and were unable to replicate. However, there was one mutation that allowed Rose to be able to produce proteins that made her cells be able to function similarly to Mori's._

_"Where is she going?" Lissa asked. This wasn't the conversation she wanted to have, at least not this soon. "I thought that the Council wanted to wait a little longer before moving her."_

_Kirova sighed, "After reviewing the information they have decided to arrest Dimitri Belikov for raping a minor."_

_Lissa paused before speaking again, "I don't understand. Why wasn't he arrested when he told you, why let a month pass and do nothing?" Lissa stood up as a thought popped into her head, "This isn't about Dimitri it's about Rose. Something the scientist found. Right?" Kirova stiffed at the mention of Rose. "What did they find that they would cart her off so suddenly?"_

_"I can't tell you." Kirova stated, "I don't even know myself."_

"They are moving you. Lissa whispered.

Rose and Dimitri both froze. Suddenly the reunion did not seem happy. And all of the sudden, Dimitri knew what was going to happen. But he would not let it happen. His feelings for Roza had grown, not to mention now he had their baby to protect. No he would fight. The only problem was whether or not he would succeed.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan to write more over the winter break after finals are finally over. I hope to post one more chapter before the Christmas. Happy Holidays!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: A Rose Colored Ocarina

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year and happy Holidays, I know its late but the last week was crazy. But I'm back for now.**

**First, just to answer some questions Rose is not four hundred years old that would be Amara, who is an OC. We will be seeing a lot of her over the next few chapters all the way to the last chapter in this story.** _Italics_ _are flashbacks or clips from the last chapter._

**Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven't yet, please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at** ** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki ** **, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Dimitri's Secret Lover **********

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and revealed a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twenty-One: A Rose Colored Ocarina

They were packing to leave. Again. While Dimitri was rushing around the room and packing while Rose seemed to reminisce about the past. Rose always knew that this moment would happen again; she only wished that her best friend was going to be with them. She had to be on the run again, only this time Lissa wasn't coming with her. In meeting Dimitri it seemed like she gained a friend and lost one at the same time.

Lissa had made it clear in the last few minutes of their discussion that if she left, she would be putting both Rose and her baby at risk. The best thing for them was for Dimitri to go with her alone. Dimitri was now packing up the remaining things they would need for the last few months of her pregnancy. Along with some extra clothing and things for after the baby was born.

Rose was miserable, worried, excited and happy all at the same time. It was like her body couldn't decide what emotion she should feel. She blamed her hormones. She couldn't imagine a life without Lissa by her side, but she also couldn't imagine one without Dimitri and her baby. She was going to start a family soon. She needed to stop focusing on Lissa and focus more on her baby for the time being.

When she came out of her thoughts, Rose realized that Dimitri had left the room, probably to go get some of his own things for their journey. She sighed as she looked at the boots front of her. Even after all this time, she still wasn't ready and dressed to go. She stared, not knowing what to do. Ten minutes later and she still couldn't bend over far enough to tie them to her feet. She refused to ask for help. It was a matter of pride, she may be pregnant, but she wasn't disabled, at least, not yet. She was even more annoyed because she was growing hotter by the second due to the layers of clothing she was wearing. Soon, she couldn't stand it and tore off the heavy wool jacket and thick layer of snow pants that Dimitri helped her put on earlier. "Aaarrgg!" she shouted in frustration.

There was a soft knock on the door. Dimitri opened the door and returned to the room where Rose remained. "Problem?" he teased as he looked towards the shed layers on the floor and the scattered boots thrown across the room. The state of the room wasn't unexpected. Rose wasn't known for her patience.

Rose glared over at Dimitri. "I am fat." She stated, "And it's just going to get worse." Rose began ranting, "I'm tired all the time, and my back hurts. My feet are swollen, and hurt when I try and walk. The only time I'm not it pain is when I'm sleeping. And I read that it's only going to get worse." Rose sighed. She knew she was acting childish, but she felt she had a right to complain. After all, she did carry Dimitri's child for several months and would have to give birth to the child soon. She felt like that was a feat gave her a free pass on just about anything and everything.

"Well, I can't say I understand, but if you need a punching bag once and a while I'm always here." Dimitri joked trying to brighten Rose's mood. He came and sat beside her on the bed. "And don't worry. No matter what happens, we will always be together." He hand glided against her rounding stomach. "We three will always be together no matter what." He repeated in a whisper, trying to reassure both Rose and himself.

Rose rested against him and softly cried into his chest. "Damn my hormones." She muttered, crying against him for a few silent minutes, before finally realizing that this would be her new life now. She didn't want to be on the run again. She just wanted to raise her baby in piece, surrounded by family and friends. When Rose stopped crying, she pulled away slowly and let him help her put her layers of clothes back on. Dimitri also helped Rose with her boots, lacing them up tight and secure.

By the time they finished packing, and putting their bags into the car given to them by Lissa, the sunrise was only two hours away. Rose almost got in the car when she remembered that she and Dimitri couldn't leave just yet. The Moroi wanted answers and she was going to give them some. Maybe this way, they would leave her alone to raise her baby with Dimitri.

* * *

She breathed slowly as she reached up the phone to her ear. " _Hello?"_ she questioned. She had called Amara in a panic and now she was on her way. Rose was in a stopped car only minutes from the school grounds.

_"Amara?"_ Rose asked hopefully, _"I need your help." Her voice seemed a bit scratchier than normal._ Rose hadn't been crying too much before she made the phone call, but finding out what the Moroi wanted to do to her and her baby was rough. All she could do now was hope.

_"What do you want me to do?"_ Amara asked calmly.

Rose and Lissa had met Amara on their travels. They were traveling through Boston and heading to Canada when Rose accidentally bumped into the leaders of the Moroi in the New England area. They were a separate sect of Moroi who didn't follow the rules and regulations set by the Court. Oddly enough, Rose became fast friends with the coven leader in New England before Lissa or Rose even knew she was a Moroi. Amara was simply the free spirit that Lissa met a few days earlier when she failed to order ice cream correctly.

Amara had bright red hair, and was beautiful, but what made her interesting and important to Rose was that she was a Dhampir born to Dhampir parents. She was the first successful birth when her people tried to improve their fighting force against the Strigoi.

_"They are trying to take my baby away. They are going to kept me prisoner and do all of these test on me."_ Rose paused, _"I don't know what to do."_ The majority of her words came out as a jumble.

Rose was panicking, which made Amara confused. She had never known for Rose to panic. Rose was always the stable one in the duo of runaway girls. _"Wait, what_?" Amara asked confused. _"How is they?"_

_"The Mori they don't understand what I'm, what my baby is and they want to take it away to experiment, to hurt it."_ Rose cried into the phone. She felt Dimitri's hand hold on to her as chills swept through her body.

_"Fine."_ Amara sighed, _"What is address?"_

* * *

Amara arrived within ten minutes of Rose calling a second time, rolling up to iron gates before turning off her engine. Despite everything she had been through in her life, this would be the first time she would never have to explain herself in detail. Amara sighed. She knew she should have stayed in bed this morning.

Physically, she was very noticeable. She had bright red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. While she was waiting for Rose to come to the gate, she dug through her bag. Amara pulled out a rose colored Ocarina, it was gift she meant to give to Rose on Christmas two years earlier. However as fate wanted it, Lissa and Rose were forced to leave beforehand in order to avoid the Guardians that were sent after them. Even though her society didn't follow the traditional Moroi's laws, they did respect their rights, and that would be taking their own back to their homes.

After a couple minutes or so, Rose showed up with a towering man by her side. "So you must be the sperm donor." Amara said as the driver of the SUV climbed out of the car. The man merely remained silence as he walk across the front of the car and opened the side door. Rose slowly got out of the car and stood in front of the red headed girl. Thankfully, Dimitri had been kind enough to wait and let her explain why Amara was here later.

"Amara," Rose paused, "it's been a long time." Rose smiled.

"Too long." Amara smiled back.

**To be continued…**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Climax (Part 1 of 3)

 

**Author’s Notes: Sorry about not updating sooner. I’m doing the best I can to write these chapter out between school and work. But now I’m done with school for the summer. Hopefully you all are still with me.So there are only about eight chapters left in this story hopefully I will finish before the summer. And the last chapter has now been corrected and is now up. (And please subscribe for future stories which I have planned which include The 100, Blood Ties and Lost Girl).**

**_Hey guys but it looks like my story has been nominated for some awards. So if you like my story please vote at fanaticfanticsawards. com (no spaces):_ **

**_1\. All-Tie Favoirte Vampire Academy Fanfic - Charmed_ **

**_2\. Favorite Otherworld Fanfic - Charmed_ **

**_The First Round of Voting will start on May 31st, 2015. We will take votes for two weeks before closing on June 14, 2015. If you make it to the Second Round of voting, we will take votes from June 15 to June 22, 2015._ **

_Italics_ _are flashbacks or clips from the last chapter._ **Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at**[ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki**](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%2520Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

************ This chapter was co-written and edited by Dimitri's Secret Lover *************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and revealed a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Climax (Part1 of 3) 

_After a couple minutes or so, Rose showed up with a towering man by her side. "So you must be the sperm donor." Amara said as the driver of the SUV climbed out of the car. The man merely remained silence as he walk across the front of the car and opened the side door. Rose slowly got out of the car and stood in front of the red headed girl. Thankfully, Dimitri had been kind enough to wait and let her explain why Amara was here later._

_“Amara,” Rose paused, “it’s been a long time.” Rose smiled._

_“Too long.” Amara smiled back._

Standing there was becoming awkward after a while. Dimitri could see the unease between the new girl and Rose. Even both girls felt the tension between them; they hadn't exactly left on friendly terms. Yes, there were friends, well maybe, kind of; at this point Rose couldn't remember and either could the redhead. They had fought over almost everything before the parted from each other. They acted more like sisters who ran off after a bad fight and now couldn't remember why they fought in the first place.

"Well, you have changed a lot. But you're still you as far as I can see." Amara said taking notice of her baby bump with the Ocarina in hand. Rose despite her circumstances, looked as stubborn as ever as she waddled over to Amara to give her a hug. "Although I shouldn't be surprise. You weren't always good with change." Amara said as they pulled away, smiling now.

Amara knew adjusting your life to fix one extra person didn't seem like it would be hard. But what if the new person living with you couldn’t do anything themselves and they need you for everything. But she was long past that stage in her life. She only wished Rose was just a few years older.

“So is everyone ready to get this over with?” Rose asked. Amara pocketed the Ocarina and followed behind the couple who were heading towards the gate of St. Vladimir. 

“Ok. So what is it you want me to tell them?” Amara asked when she caught up with them.   

* * *

 

Kirova was not having the best night. First there was a fight between the non-royal Moroi and the royals, and then there was a food situation with the Dhampirs, and finally she had to tell the Princess what was going to happen with Hathaway. She was going to lose her mind. It had been too much to deal with in such a short period of time. But it was nothing she couldn't handle, it was worth it with the new idea Dhampir could reproduce on their own; it would solve most of the Moroi's problems.

Now she and twenty well-trained Guardians were on her way to get Hathaway and bring her to the royal court. There she would be watched carefully so other Ddhampir would get the chance they did. With Belikov there she knew taking Hathaway wouldn't be easy, it seemed he would fight to the death for her. He had been for the last month or so to keep Hathaway safe and hidden, but the Queen wanted answers, and the scientists were jumping at the chance to study a Dhampir as unique as Rosemarie.

When they arrived at the snow-covered cabin it was empty: clothes were gone, fridge emptied, and most personal possessions missing. They had just missed them. The temperature in the cabin had just started to drop below sixty, which meant they were only an hour or two out at most. And with the amount of pressure that Kirova was dealing with, she couldn't fail now.

"Search the grounds." She yelled to the army around her as she stood in the cabin. "They couldn't have gotten far.”

* * *

 

Amara also had a way of avoiding things like this. Conflict the dealt with killing people were easy. Conflicts involving politics were risky at best. She didn’t understand how a race of Moroi could live for so long and become so lazy over time. There was a reason in the past they used their powers, and there was a reason they had won.

They had been walking for a while up the chilling path that leads to the school. Dimitri led the way, sandwiching Rose between him and Amara as if she were a Moroi in dangerous territory. As much as he seemed indifferent to what was happening, Amara could tell that he was worried, who would be?

She wasn't sure about the way Rose wanted things explained. "It's simple. You tell them that you are basically the next step in the Dhampir bloodline, an evolved Dhampir." What even was an evolved Dhampir? Rose needed to understand that the baby she was carry wasn't just an accident, a miracle, but would eventually happen to most Dhampirs. Dhampirs were meant to evolve, some groups like the ones outside the Moroi ruled world just evolved faster.

This however, was a special case. Rose and Dimitri would be the first ones to experience everything in their world before the others followed. Because of Lissa's powers, she not only healed the ones she touched, but those around her. It was like wind. It affected everyone in its path whether they wanted the effect or not.

Amara sighed, "You do know that is not true right." Amara said to Rose, a late response to what Rose had said earlier. Rose didn't seem to hear her so Amara paused so Rose would look back to see why she stopped walking.

"What?" Rose asked. She just turned around and kept walking. She was ready to get back and be done with this whole mess.

"I'm not the next step in the Dhampir evolution." Amara started to say as she caught up with Rose. "You are." She looked over to Rose and saw nothing but fear.

* * *

_She had attempted to kill the Dhampir for a good reason. She was in her way. In the way of the one thing Tasha always wanted. But yet it seemed as if her plan had failed. She had no love. No happiness. And now those damn voices were driving her crazy. With a shaky breath she made her way to stand. There was no use in sitting outside. She had to try and forget, or better yet make another plan._

Tasha hadn't seen Dimitri in quite a while. She hadn't been avoiding him; he was avoiding her. She simply chose not to pursue him here at school, at least not yet. She had always planned on being with Dimitri by the end of the year despite Rose's involvement with him. She would have him one way or another. And now it looked like she was going to get her wish.

According to rumors Dimitri was going to move to Court soon. And that meant the Rose would no longer be in his presence. It would be the perfect situation. Without Rose in his life, Dimitri would be able to focus on other things, like her. But before she could enact her plan she had to make sure Dimitri made it to Court without delay.

Tasha was walking down the hall when she heard Headmistress Kirova and a dozen Guardians running through the foyer below. As she looked down she saw the student make way for the passing Guardians and boil into a frenzy.

She turned to the student next to her, "What was that about?" she asked.

The boy turned to her with a bit of a surprised look on his face, "Where have you been? They have been talking about it for weeks!"

"What are you talking about?" she responded, getting just a tad annoyed by his question.

"The Court has been talking about arresting Guardian Belikov for weeks. And now it looks like they are finally going to do it." He smiled smugly. Tasha didn't like this kid's attitude, but she needed the information.

She still didn't understand what he meant. Dimitri arrested. She couldn't think of anything worst. "For what?" she asked.

The boy laughed at her question before responding. Anyone at St. Vladimir's should have known what had happened. "It's seems that Guardian Belikov has gotten Hathaway pregnant.”

* * *

 

Kirova was enraged. She could find them anywhere on the ground. She was done for. She had nothing. They had left the grounds and now she would be done for. Kirova had been sitting in her office for the last two hours. She was trying to figure out a way to explain to the queen and her advisors how exactly Rose and Dimitri got away without her noticing. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the knock on her door until the knocking turned into pounding. 

“What??” she shouted. Guardians opened the door to reveal her lost flower, Rose. Standing behind her was Dimitri and a young redhead woman. “So, you came back.” 

Rose stood there for a moment taking her time to formulate the right words. “I want to make a deal.” 

Kirova smiled.    

** To be continued… **

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: The Climax (Part 2 of 3)

**Author’s Notes: Hopefully you all are still with me.So there are only about seven chapters left in this story hopefully I will finish before the summer. And the last chapter has now been corrected and is now up. (And please subscribe for future stories which I have planned which include The 100, Blood Ties and Lost Girl).**

_Italics_ _are flashbacks or clips from the last chapter._ **Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at**[ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki**](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%2520Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

**_Hey guys but it looks like my story has been nominated for some awards. So if you like my story please vote at fanaticfanticsawards. com (no spaces):_ **

**_1\. All-Tie Favoirte Vampire Academy Fanfic - Charmed_ **

**_The First Round of Voting will start on May 31st, 2015. We will take votes for two weeks before closing on June 14, 2015. If you make it to the Second Round of voting, we will take votes from June 15 to June 22, 2015._ **

I also set up a poll about what Rose and Dimitri should name there future child. So if you could help me its on my profile. So please vote!!!

************ This chapter was co-written and edited by Dimitri's Secret Lover *************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and revealed a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Climax (Part 2 of 3) 

****_Kirova was enraged. She could find them anywhere on the ground. She was done for. She had nothing. They had left the grounds and now she would be done for. Kirova had been sitting in her office for the last two hours. She was trying to figure out a way to explain to the queen and her advisors how exactly Rose and Dimitri got away without her noticing. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the knock on her door until the knocking turned into pounding._

_"What?" she shouted. Guardians opened the door to reveal her lost flower, Rose. Standing behind her was Dimitri and a young redhead woman. "So, you came back."_

_Rose stood there for a moment taking her time to formulate the right words. "I want to make a deal."_

_Kirova smiled._

* * *

Rose didn't like the way Kirova was looking at her. Rose looked over to Dimitri with a bit of fear in her eyes. She understood when she woke up that things had changed, but she always assumed that Kirova, like always, didn't want anything to do with her. But she was wrong, the way that Kirova looked at her made her skin crawl.

"So, Rosemarie, what do you want?" Kirova asked as she sat down at her desk ordering the room was clear of Guardians. She slowly folded her hands on her desk. "But first I think you should have a seat."

"Why?" Rose questioned. She never trusted Kirova, even when she was here before she left with Lissa. Kirova was the one person in the school she would never trust.

Kirova sighed, "There are many things we need to discuss. The Court and the Queen wish to understand how this happened. They also have been researching your pregnancy, but so far there are no accounts of anything like this."

Rose had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was going to tell her off but Dimitri cut in before she could talk. "We know. I have been researching on my own time. Rose is special and I refuse to have her treated like a lab rat." Kirova attempted to speak, but Dimitri cut her off again, "Others will follow, just watch. Soon, Dhampirs will be having other Dhampirs, you and the rest of the Moroi need to be ready for the change."

"He is right." Amara said, before could Kirova begin to speak, "I'm surprised that it hasn't happened yet."

Kirova looked over to Amara who was standing by the wall, slowly picking at the gold-laced paint of Kirova's portrait that sat across the sea of windows in her office. "Who are you?" She asked.

Amara smiled at her like she was hiding something. "My name's Amara. I'm the product of a Dhampir and a Dhampir. And like Rose, making me into a lab rat will be so much harder then you think it will." She threatened Kirova.

Kirova stared at Amara, Dimitri, and Rose in awe. What proof did they have? Kirova just needed to stall them for a few more minutes and the guardian squad would be here to take Rose away. It wasn't like they could disappear right?

* * *

 

_The boy laughed at her question before responding. Anyone with St. Vladimir’s should have known what had happen. “It’s seems that Guardian Dimitri has gotten Hathaway pregnant.”_

**Pregnant!! Impossible!!** _Dhampirs could not get pregnant by other Dhampirs. It was impossible. Rose couldn’t be pregnant, she must be lying about who the real father of her child is. That whore. She only never thinks about herself._ Tasha though to herself. 

**Dimitri arrested!!** Why should Dimitri have to pay for that whore's mistake? Tasha knew Rose was lying she had to be. There was no way that Rose was carrying Dimitri's child. It was impossible! She was the one who was going to give him the family that he has always wanted. She was going to be the wife he needed. Despite what everyone thought she was going to have Dimitri no matter what it took.

Tasha slowly back away for the crowd and hurried on her way following the Guardians to the Headmistress' office. When she approached the door to Headmaster Kirova's office, a half a dozen Guardians came pouring out and stood just outside.

Something important must be happening right now. Why were the Guardians all standing guard outside the office, some of them Tasha had never even seen on campus. This had something to do with Dimitri, and anything that had to do with Dimitri she had to be involved in too. No one else was going to watch out for him. It was Tasha's responsibility to watch out for her future husband. Dimitri was going to get arrested for something he didn't do. Now she had to figure what happening in Kirov's  office.

* * *

Janine Hathaway had always been the logical one. But there was a time where her heart controlled her decisions, where love had guided her to her one true love and then tore her apart again. But from her heartbreak she gained something special, her daughter, Rose.

When she had been told that her daughter expecting, she devastated that her baby girl into the same trap she did as a girl. It wasn't until she learned who the father was, or who the supposed father was, that she became extremely concerned.

Dhampir are taught to believe that they can never have child together. But even she knew that wasn't true. If a Dhampir finds their soul mate, their perfect match, then they will be forever tied together. Dimitri and Rose were bound in spirit the moment they met and now are bound by blood.

She was in a meeting in Italy when her phone pinged, probably more news about Rose. She slowly made her way away from the meeting to see what was so important.

It was a text, from Lissa. 

**Lissa**

**2:36am**

****Rose needs ur help. NOW.

Oh Crap.

**To be continued…**

 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Climax (Part 3 of 3)

**Author’s Notes: Sorry I didn’t post last two weeks or so. I had lots to do with work and help my mom around the house. So here is the next chapter, sorry it short. And there are only** **4 more** **chapters left.**

**Please subscribe for future stories which I have planned which include The 100, Blood Ties and Lost Girl.** _Italics_ _are flashbacks or clips from the last chapter._ **Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at**[ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki**](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%2520Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

I also set up a poll about what Rose and Dimitri should name their future child. So if you could help me its on my profile on fan fiction . net (No spaces). So please vote!!!

************ This chapter was co-written and edited by Dimitri's Secret Lover *************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and revealed a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Climax (Part 3 of 3)

She had called him within seconds of receiving the text from Lissa. Janine was sure he would pick up as soon as he saw it was her. Janine paced back and forth thinking about the past. Dimitri had been reporting to her since she had trained him in Russia all those many years ago. She had told him about her daughter, and how she wanted him to keep an eye on Rose if they ever met. But just before he left for America, Rose and Lissa disappeared.

Janine was happy when her daughter returned a short two years later with the help of Dimitri. She was worried at first that Rose would ever be able to keep up with the rest of the recruits. She knew it would be dangerous if Rose wasn't one of the best, she knew she was special, but that quality made her a magnet for trouble. Thankfully under Dimitri's teachings she caught up and improved even faster than the others.

She had always known that Rose would make a good guardian, but she never saw this coming. Janine knew that Dimitri and Rose would hit it off as soon as they met. They were old souls, some old women once told her. She counted on it when she told Dimitri to watch out for Rose, but she never expected them to be together this soon. She thought it would at least a few years before they got together, at least especially with Dimitri's seemingly strong morals.

They had been separated for over fifty years. Janine guessed that maybe time apart made them grow fonder of each other. Janine could never be sure exactly what made them attracted to each other, they were so different yet the same. She was told that one day their memories would return, and she feared that this child might awaken them before them were ready. She thought that maybe her baby girl had a couple more years before she had to face the real world.

* * *

Tasha was able to hear voices through the small crack in the back of a cleaning closet. _"My name's Amara. I'm the product of a Dhampir and a Dhampir. And like Rose, making me into a lab rat will be so much harder then you think it will.”_ Tasha hear a female voice say. Tasha hear a female voice say rather angrily. Unbelievable, Tasha thought, _It goes against nature to have a pure dhampir. What was the point of protecting the Moroi if their population could have children on their own?_

She listened closely to the conversation between the voices in the room. Tasha had yet to hear Dimitri voice through the crack. She was nervous to hear what he had to say. She was one hundred percent sure he couldn't be the father of Rose's child. Dimitri was hers, she staked a claim on the man long before he ever met that bitch Rose. She was probably tricking Dimka, trapping him.

She had to do something, anything to keep Dimitri away from the bitch. Rose was too protected now though, what to do… She was half tempted to settle with a deal with a recently turned Strigoi, but Tasha knew better than that, at least for now. That would be a last resort, she would wait, Dimka would soon see that the bitch was lying and come running back to her. She waiting all these years what's another couple more weeks.

Suddenly she heard a shout of joy, Tasha listened more closely to the conversation. She heard that Rose would be remaining on the grounds and she was furious. She should have been sent to a blood whore commune. Tasha was furious, the heat burning in her hands and she struggled to control her emotions. She couldn't take it anymore. She was more than just angry or upset, she was enraged. She had to move on with her plans a little faster than she had originally thought. At this point she was on plan five of ten.

In order to implement these plans she needed to get off campus, away from the security, regardless of the so-called lockdown. It sounded like the others were about the leave the office, Tasha ran out of the closet and across the ground with minutes, and the process of almost being knock over by the idiot princess who seemed to be taking up the whole hallway. _That bitch!_

When she reached the end of the training field, she paused. _Do I really want to do this?_ She thought to herself. She shook the thought from her head and stepped into the woods, there was no turning back now.

* * *

By the time they had finished Dimitri's head was pounding. He had enough of the back and forth argument between Rose and Headmistress Kirova. They had been arguing for an hour over what would be the best course of action to next. I didn't care what happened. I just wanted my Roza and the baby to be safe. At least it was just about Rose's living arrangements. They both agreed that the idea that Rose presented was dangerous and they would have no idea how the major of Moroi would react to it. Hell, it was unbelievable to him too, to think that he created a life in the woman he loved. Something Dimitri had thought he had given up when he chose Rose.

Dimitri wished that it all could be easier. If they lead a normal human life, the worst it would be was that Rose's parents might skin him alive, but nothing with Rose was easy. He should have been grateful that Kirova at least was being reasonable. He was sure the moment Rose walked in that she would be ambushed by guardians. Thankfully, Kirova was curious enough to listen to what Rose had to say.

He was ready and excited when Rose and Kirova came to an understanding. Rose would remain at the school but hidden in the cabin in the woods within the school's grounds. Dimitri was relived by the outcome. This was much better than having to run around the world hiding from the Moroi. Not that he doubted their ability to do so, Rose did with the Princess with much fewer resources and she had managed to stay hidden for two years. Sure he would have to attend therapy sessions with Rose, and he was in trouble with the school, but it was a small price to pay. On campus, behind the wards, they were safe, at least, as safe as they could be.

He was happy, but also a little scared. Now the idea of actually calling his mother to share the news of Rose expecting seemed horrifying. She had taught him better than this and to hear that he knocked a 17 year old up, let alone his student, Mama was going to murder him when they go to visit.

* * *

When Lissa heard that Amara was at St. Vladimir's, she let a deep breath out relieved. Amara would hopefully be able to keep Rose here, to keep her safe. And if not she guessed that Amara would help in anyway she could to get Dimitri and Rose away from the Moroi forever. But if Rose had to leave, Lissa had a feeling that she'd never see her again, and she didn't think that either Rose or she could take that. Especially not with the bond.

Lissa never wanted Rose to feel trapped. Lissa knew when Rose felt trapped that Rose would run. That's what they did two years ago, and Lissa was sure that she would do the same in this case. It was the best move she had because when Rose wanted to disappear she could, easily, and no one could find her, no one until Dimitri that is. It was like they had a connection, much like their own, but theirs seemed deeper than the bond. Lissa couldn't explain it. She could see now that she had to let her go, let her be with Dimitri, but she didn't want to forget her friend, she wanted to expect every milestone together and be best friends forever.

She was walking towards Kirova's office when a rush of air and footsteps made her look up. She was hit on her shoulder, and pushed on to the ground.

"Hey, watch your going!" she yelled over her shoulder to the figure. She didn't think the figure even heard her as it rushed down the hallway and out the doors.

**To be continued…**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Birth (Part 1 of 2)

**Author’s Notes: So here is the next chapter. And there are only 3 more chapters left. **

**Please subscribe for future stories which I have planned which include The 100, Blood Ties and Lost Girl.** _Italics_ _are flashbacks or clips from the last chapter._ **Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at**[ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki**](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%2520Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

I also set up a poll about what Rose and Dimitri should name their future child. So if you could help me its on my profile on fan fiction . net (No spaces). So please vote!!!

********* This chapter was co-written and edited by Dimitri's Secret Lover **********

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and revealed a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Birth (Part 1 of 2)

         Nine months now she had been carrying his child. Nine months of hard work that Rose thought she would never had to go through. All this pain and all Dimitri could do was smile, and she was going to slap him. Rose was in labor for twenty-seven hours. She had enough and Rose officially hated Dimitri, or at least that's what she shouted at him repeatedly through the pain. Why did she have to choose him? This baby was going to be so big because of his giant genes. She didn't care at this point what was happening, she wanted the baby out and wanted it out now. She was tired of the wait. Her body stiffened at another contraction, as she clasp on to Dimitri's hand hard then before. "Oww!" she sighed. Rose was a fighter but the pain she felt was nothing like she never felt before. Her body seemed to be ripping itself apart. The pain felt like a knife was being craved into her skin. She never felt pain like this before, not even during training.

         Months earlier, after Rose cut a deal with Kirova, Dimitri and Rose had been assigned to the cabin just off the main school grounds. Dimitri had demanded that they have some kind of privacy away from the other students to make sure that Rose remain healthy and sane throughout her pregnancy. At first Rose was annoyed, she didn't want to be separated from her friends, but as time passed and she began showing, she was thankful.

         It was just St. Vladimir to have the fastest gossip wheel. People were saying horrible things, calling her a blood whore, and saying she should be sent away. It was endless but at least she had her friends. Lissa was the most understanding and forgiving; she had been there through everything. Christian was interested more in the child she carried than her; he wanted to train the baby to be a badass. As for Mason he was hurt, but he came around after a few weeks. Rose finally undid the compulsion she placed on him since she had come back.

         In other news Tasha had just disappeared. No one could find her anywhere. Rose didn't know where she went, but she was just glad she did. She didn't want to worry about the crazy Moroi who was a little too attached to Dimitri. And then there was Dimitri's mother.

         Dimitri mother’s was unusual. As soon as she heard about the pregnancy she flew to the States from Russia. When Rose met her the first time she was nervous. Rose was worried about what she would think about her. Dimitri told her not to worry, that his mother would love her, but she doubted she was the girl his mother wanted him to end up with: loud, rude and constantly putting herself in danger. She was sure that the moment Dimitri's mother step out of the SUV she would be the girl who stole her baby away from her. However, Rose was surprised by her reaction. She was hugged, tightly. Dimitri's mother had explaining that she wasn't a fan of the Moroi due to her past history with Dimitri's father. Rose understood completely. She never had a true parent. Her own mother had been out on missions across the world since she was a little girl, and she had never met her father. But she managed just fine on her own.

         But now she was tried and she just wanted this baby out of her.

* * *

 

After Rose took the compulsion off and explained everything to Mason, he was super excited. It was one thing that Rose was going to have baby, but it was another to know the Rose was going to give birth to a child that could change the Moroi/ Dhampir world.

         Rose had asked he and Lissa to be godparents. And he was going to take the job seriously, spoil that child sick, and he could only hope that Lissa did the same. But he was sure she would do her best. Mason was just excited and couldn't wait for the little one to arrive.

**To be continued…**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Birth (Part 2 of 2)

**Author’s Notes: So here is the next chapter. And there are only 2 more chapters left. Sorry this is late I started school a few weeks ago and that had taken over my time. Hopefully, i can post both this and the next chapter together. **

**Please subscribe for future stories, which I have planned which include The 100, Blood Ties and Lost Girl.** _Italics_ _are flashbacks or clips from the last chapter._ **Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at**[ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki**](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%2520Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

I also set up a poll about what Rose and Dimitri should name their future child. So if you could help me its on my profile on fan fiction . net (No spaces). So please vote!!!

********* This chapter was co-written and edited by Dimitri's Secret Lover **********

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and revealed a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Birth (Part 2 of 2)

            Lissa was more than excited. She was waiting just outside the delivery room and she was getting impatient. She spent the last hour alone, pacing in the hallway. It was driving Christian insane. He wanted nothing more than for Rose to deliver the baby already, watching Lissa like this was making him nervous.

Soon he couldn't take it. She was a ticking time bomb ready to go off. "Lissa, please stop pacing," He asked nicely for the seventh time in the last hour. He was tried of asking and watching her bounce up and down for Rose's child. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when they had their own, he felt like he would probably snap. They had been up for about thirty-two hours, sitting in this very same room. He couldn't bring himself to leave Lissa to wait alone. Rose had been in labour for thirty-two hours, he didn't even know that was possible. And now she was stuck; stuck at nine centimeters for the last two hours and it seemed like nothing was ever going to happen.

And of course the doctor didn't want to do anything excessive. Rose was to go through a natural birth, they didn't want to risk any complications. After all, this was a rare pregnancy, extremely rare. So as expected they were taking it slow. They didn't want to push Rose too far too soon. At the moment she was the only known Dhampir who could carry and give birth a purely Dhampir child. Soon after this kid was born the Moroi would want another one, or at least encourage it, maybe even try to experiment on this one, not that Belikov would ever allow it.

Lissa crossed in front of him again. He was over the waiting, he couldn't take the anticipation, it had been hours and he was exhausted, he was done. "Lissa, stop it!" Christian finally shouted. Lissa ignored him and continued to pace, "You are going to wear a hole in the floor." Christian continued, shaking his head he got up and slammed his hand against the wall to get Lissa's attention, but she paid him no mind. He was just so tired. Christian knew he needed sleep, so in no certain way he took in a breath and headed down the hallway and back to the dorms without a glance toward Lissa or the others.

* * *

          Kirova was beaming. She was against this at first but as the prospect of the dhampir baby came closer and closer she grew more excited to see what would happen. Today Rosemarie and Belikov would make history in the Moroi world. She was waiting just outside the room where Rose was giving birth. The Princess was here as well; with Lord Ozera accompanying her until earlier he decided to leave. Once she presented the child to her majesty she would go down in history; someone crucial to the creation of a new race, the purebred dhampir.

Suddenly there was a loud cry through the air and then a pause. The room seemed to go silent. The next thing she heard was the small cry of a baby being born.

* * *

          Dimitri couldn't feel his hand anymore. Rose hadn't let go once in the thirty-two hours she had been in labor. He would do anything to take away her pain, but he couldn't. So he stood with his own pain, Rose squeezing his hand. The blood had left his hand hours ago, his skin paling several shades. One last squeeze and cry and finally, the moment was here.

Rose had one more push, the doctor had said, and then their child would be born. One last breath and heave and then the room when silent for a moment, a small cry then sounded in the room. Their child finally was here and Dimitri couldn't be happier.

**To be continued…**


	28. Epilogue: Memories

**Author’s Notes: I’m sorry about the wait and I’m also so sorry guys but this is the last chapter of this story but I hope enough of you guys enjoy the story enough to review and tell me to make a sequel. I would be happy to continue this story so just let me know ok. Thanks. Also I have other fanfics in the works that include The 100, Blood Ties, Hunger Games, Lost Girl, Divergent, and Percy Jackson, so please follow me to get those in the future.**

**Please subscribe for future stories, which I have planned which include The 100, Blood Ties and Lost Girl.** **Thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven’t yet, please review, favorite and/or follow!! The info I use a lot for this story I found at**[ **http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki**](http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_%2520Series_) **, in case you wanted to know.**

********* This chapter was co-written and edited by Dimitri's Secret Lover **********

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and revealed a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Vampire Academy.**

Epilogue: Memories

Russia 1105 AD

Darkness covered the grounds of the estate as she closed the windows in their bedroom. Anna was exhausted tonight. Her body felt torn and broken but it was worth it. She finally held her beautiful baby girl in her arms and could feel nothing but love and happiness. She was happy but she knew it wouldn't last. Vladimir and she knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time before they came and found the truth. She was not the Dhampir the legends claimed her to be. Vladimir was not the Moroi they wanted. They would come after them, and then they would be dead.

She was the carrier of the first pure Dhampir and soon she would be the last. They would not allow her little one to survive very long, if they found her. They were cruel. And she knew it. Soon she would be bound in a casket and buried. Soon she and Vladimir would be gone but not forgotten.

Anna sent for the maid and bound her with a secret to protect and care for when she and Vladimir would be gone. She needed to send her daughter away, far away where no one would ever find her. So the maid left with their child and then she stood in her room waiting for the inevitable; there would have been no point in running.

* * *

Present Day

She woke up in tears. Rose knew it had to be a dream it had to be. But it didn't feel like a dream, at least not to her. Rose pulled at the necklace at her neck. It was a Rose. It was the same necklace that had landed them in that situation in the first place, the tainted rose necklace handpicked by Victor himself. She smiled to herself in the dark thinking back to all the blurred memories of what happen on that day.

She looked next to her and saw Dimitri sleeping awkwardly in the chair next to her bed. A small crib was sitting next to him, one of Dimitri's hands was on the hospital bed and the other was in the crib. She didn't blame him for doing both; it was just in his nature to be so protective over them both.

She had just given birth a few hours ago yet she felt fine. Rose reached for the water beside the bed and as she did she pulled on the IV she was attached to. Blood. No wonder she felt perfectly fine after giving birth. From what she can remember from before she passed out, she knew that she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Dimitri said to her once that he always wanted a girl. "Alesandra," he said in her memories, "I would name her Alesandra after my great-grandmother."

Rose had liked the named Alesandra, Alesandra Belikova. It was perfect. She pulled at her IV again. She wanted to hold her child. Instead, she decided to wake Dimitri. "Dimi. Dimitri."

"Huh? Roza?"

"Dimitri wake up. Can you get Alesandra? I want to hold her. I would do it myself but I figured it wouldn't be worth having any one angry if I pull out my IV."

Dimitri smiled at her and picked up the sleeping baby, placing her gently into Rose's arms. Rose cooed at her. "She's beautiful."

"I know." Dimitri said.

With one more yawn she looked up at the full moon out the window from her bed. She knew tomorrow would bring worry, fighting but not right now. They couldn't keep Alesandra a secret forever. Right now Rose just wanted to rest, to sleep. She handed the baby back to Dimitri, letting herself fall back into the bed and her eyes close.

"Good night Roza."

"Nite." Rose mumbled, already dreaming about a future together, a good future.

**The End…?**


	29. Nominated

Multifandom Awards Nomination Announcement

Dear 3sth3r,

CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that you have been nominated in the following category:

1\. All-Time Favorite Vampire Academy Fanfic for Charmed

Voting will start on April 11, 2016. We will take votes for three weeks before closing on May 2, 2016.

Feel free to let your readers know about this event, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

-Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards

awards. fanaticfanfics. com

**So I got this email from the Multifandom Awards, where Charmed has been Nominated for All time Favorite Vampire Academy Fanfic. So please go to the site at the above with out the spaces and vote for my fanfic.**


End file.
